Futa clan revivers
by DealtShadow35
Summary: being the only two members of the nearly extinct clan, now it's up to a Pair of Mother and Daugther to bring back the clan as their will share every woman in their harem. Futa Kushina, Futa Naruko, Harem.
1. Chapter 1

—

***a gateway opens on the air above the ground a bit as both Dealt and blaze fall out of it with Dealt on top of Blaze* **

***Blaze removes Dealt and Slams him onto the ground***

**D: _ where we are blaze? *not caring that he's on the ground.* **

***Blaze gets up and looks around***

**P: It seems to a place called Futa Clan Revivers **

**D:Futa clan Revivers? So what Naruko trying revive her clan?**

**P: No Kushina is doing the fucking. Then Naruko joins later. **

**D:oh cool lets ch- *gets grab by blaze cause he's angry about that Dealt had to drag him into a gateway at the end of Boss's Wife one shot.* **

**P: YOU and I have a shit ton to talk about. **

***blaze see that dealt is gone***

—

**Futa Clan Revivers**

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in between the land of Water and Lighting

A woman with long red hair as it keeps in a high ponytail as she wearing a green Jounin vest and blue combat pants as it hugging her very thick legs and what's more, she's tied up onto a chair as she saw two men coming up to her as both of them wearing headbands of sound as their from the Sound Village.

As Sound ninja one says "I can't believe we catch the infamous Kushina Uzumaki, the widow of the late 4th Hokage, tell the truth, I didn't expect her to be such babe."

"Oh so what do you idiots want?" say Kushina as she has a board face on her as Sound Ninja two says "oh simple, we going to fuck the info of Leaf's secrets right out of your mouth while we have our way with you" as he about to reach for Kushina's vast to undo it.

Kushina sighs and says "sorry but after losing my Husband, your ain't my types, and also you guys did an awful job with the rope" as she said that, the rope comes off like there didn't bond onto her at all as it falls onto the fall.

She then proceeds to kick their asses which it didn't take long as she ties both of them up as she says to him "oh and while you guys were planning what you were going to do me, I had my clone learn of where your leader keeps his hideouts as well other things" as she checking her hands. The idiots don't respond; they are out cold.

Kushina turns to her side and see her headband on the table, she picks up then gains the memory of her shadow clone, thus saying to herself "a mission well done, now time for me to head home and myself a lovely reward" as she heads out as she thinking about what she's going to go there once she's arrived home.

Days later at the Leaf Village

Hokage tower

Kushina is giving her report toward an elderly man who is the 3rd Hokage as he reading through it while smoking his pipe, when she was done she returned home, as she walks down the street, she sees many of her friends as well others as she walking down as she sees something and walks over to it.

Bit later as Kushina arriving home which is massive mansion with the name 'Uzumaki' by the door as she says "home sweet home" as she walks up to the door as she hasn't been for a week now as she carrying a bag as it's the thing she saw as it a sake as she walks in and shout out.

"I'm home." Kushina shout as she hears "welcome back mom!" as Kushina her one and only Daughter, who is 18 years old with a blond hair as she keeps it short as she wearing a white shirt as it hugging onto her J cup breasts and an orange pants, Kushina sees Naruko has her things "Where are you going?" Kushina asks as Naruko answer, "oh, I have a seduction mission."

Kushina looks at her and say "a seduction?" as she seems very uneasy about this but then "oh no I'm not going to have my body touch, I'm just going to beat the info out of them" Kushina smiles and says "That's my girl" then both of them say.

"Do I hear my sexy hot girlfriend?" say a voice as both Kushina and Naruko turn to the stairs as they see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes as she wearing only well very little of clothes as she wearing just a white shirt as it hugging onto her Gigantic triple K breasts and green panties.

Which a sight makes Kushina drop and Naruko odd enough blushing as the blonde Uzumaki girl say "I-I will leave you two alone! S-since I know what you two are going to do!" as she walks out the door, as Kushina says, "you should have more clothes on around Naruko, Tsunade."

"Yeah, right. It is much easier for you to fuck me" says Tsunade as she has her arms under her breasts as she is making them bounce as Kushina sighs as she is thinking to herself that Naruko still must be uncomfortable around Tsunade.

Kushina sighs then say "besides that, look I bought us something since I finished a vital mission" Tsunade smiles as she sees Kushina bring out the sake.

A bit later

At the living room

Both Kushina and Tsunade had finished the whole bottle, and right now, they're making out on the couch.

Lemon starts

Tsunade is moaning as Kushina is groping her tits as their kissing each other deeply while blushing badly, Kushina breaks the kiss and says, "how much do you miss me my busty Senji~."

"S-So m-much" Tsunade moans as she feels Kushina folding her breasts, but Kushina stops as she is taking off her vast which the blue shirt is hugging onto her Double K breasts as Tsunade helps Kushina out by taking off the sweater then both of them went back making out. Kushina wants to fuck her busty Senji.

As Tsunade and Kushina kissing each other more than Tsunade places her hand under Kushina's pants and grabs onto something as she breaks the kiss and says "y-your cock is so hard, t-take it out Kushina" Kushina smirks and does then says "Lick it my busty Senji" as Tsunade nods as she gets off the couch and gets on her knees as she has taken off Kushina's pants as a massive rod hits against her forehead.

As Kushina has an 18 inch cock, and it's thick as an arm, as there are veins popping as the tip is leaking out a bit of pre-cum Tsunade starts to lick her lover's cock and she loves the taste with Kushina moaning loudly as she folding her breasts as she feels Tsunade licking her cock more as she says "that's it, lick the cock that you love so much Tsunade" Tsunade does then she starts to deep throat Kushina's cock.

Kushina moans louder as she loves the feel of the busty Senji's mouth on her cock.

A small history about Kushina, as it turns out, Kushina was born a futa, but she hides it thanks to sealing jutsu, and she keeps it protected until the passing of her late Husband, Minato, and during these hard time, Kushina and Tsunade had a talk, and there was sake involve, Kushina had fucked Tsunade's brains out, after that, Tsunade stay with Kushina and Naruko, and the rest is history.

As Kushina lets go of her left breast and place it on Tsunade's head as the blonde Senji sucking the gigantic cock more as Kushina says "That is it sucks the cock that you love so much. Suck it like a whore in a brothel" as Tsunade is getting turn on by Kushina's dirty talking as she thinking 'She knows how to get me turned on' as she sucking Kushina's cock more.

Then Tsunade takes out Kushina's cock and wraps it with her gigantic breasts but not before she says "this gigantic rod deserves to be wrap by pair of gigantic tits" Kushina moans feeling Tsunade's breasts as Kushina says "oh I love those breasts of yours Tsunade" Tsunade starts moving her breasts up and down.

Which both of them start moaning while blushing badly as they begin to sweat as Tsunade says, "come on, come on, come on cum~~ I want my tasty Uzumaki cum~~~."

Kushina smirks and grabs Tsunade's head and had her take all of Kushina's cock into her mouth, Tsunade moans loudly upon that as she has Kushina's cock while her breasts are still wrap around it.

So Tsunade keeps sucking while moving her breasts for good half hour until, Kushina says "Get ready you cum hungry Senji because here I cum!" as Kushina fires her first of sperm into Tsunade's mouth and Tsunade is happily taken it as she moans as loud as she can while being filled up with Kushina's cum, Tsunade feels her stomach begin to inflate with so much cum as Tsunade's eyes are rolling upward, then a few minutes as Kushina stops cumming and once it finishes, Tsunade takes out Kushina's cock, and there's some cum in her mouth, as she tasting it then drinks it as she says "your cum taste so good Kushina~"

Kushina smirks and says "Yes but let's see how your pussy like it" and Tsunade blushing more, as she gets up and takes off her panties which there is the soaking wet cause of the juices from Tsunade's pussy as she says "where do you want to do it?"

Kushina smirks and takes Tsunade to the backyard, but before their step outside, Kushina place her hand on the wall and a seal marking appeared, A tree looks covering them and from there, Kushina and Tsunade walking and get on the glass with Tsunade on her back as she spread her legs and Kushina lips her lips as she places her cock against Tsunade's pussy.

"Come on Tsunade let's hear you beg for it," says Kushina as she rubs her cock against Tsunade's pussy with Tsunade moans loudly as she says "Please Fuck me Kushina my pussy needs your cock now."

Kushina smirks and says "good~" as she thrust her cock into Tsunade's pussy with The busty Senji screams out "YES. I have missed this." as Kushina lays down and kisses Tsunade deeply as she thrust her cock into Tsunade's pussy roughly.

Meanwhile in the mansion

Naruko comes back cause she has forgotten something as she sees that her mom or Tsunade not around, which she thinks that they are in the bedroom right now, so she went to her room to get a scroll that she forgets.

So she makes her way upstairs and walk over to her room, once she gets there, and gets in, she looks around and see the scroll as it on the table with a window, so she walks up to it, when she picks up it and look out the window, as the window a view of the backyard, what she sees that. Her mother fucking Tsunade who is making Naruko blushing badly as she says "Oh my god" as she walks away from there fast as she is feeling something, but she fights it off as she leaves as soon as she can.

Back with Kushina and Tsunade

Kushina is thrusting into Tsunade like mad as their still in the same position as they started as Tsunade wraps her legs around Kushina's side as both of them scream as their making each other scream. They are enjoying each other as Tsunade scream out "Yes more please cum in me" as Kushina says "don't worry my busty Senji! I will soon." as both of them are covered of their sweats as their losing themselves to the lust that is building between them.

An hour later

They both fall onto the bed in the master bedroom as Tsunade moaning loudly as Kushina licking her neck then the Uzumaki milf gets Tsunade into doggy style position and Kushina slams her cock back inside of Tsunade's pussy with the busty Senji screams out "Yes please fuck your lover I am yours and make me scream more." as Kushina thrust into her even more while smacking Tsunade's ass as she fucking the blonde Senji hard.

Tsunade is losing her mind so badly as she feels more of Kushina's cock thrust into her pussy as she explores the tip hitting against her womb as she screams out "MORE KUSHINA" as Kushina bucking her hips faster as she thrust into Tsunade's pussy even more until, with Kushina letting out a scream as she fires her latest load of sperm into Tsunade's pussy with the blonde busty Senji screams out as she cums as well "Yes!" as both of them scream together.

A bit after that, as Tsunade is on Kushina's lap as Kushina is sitting on the edge of the bed as she's watching the busty Senji bouncing onto her cock as Tsunade screams out with her breasts bouncing in front of Kushina's face "Yes more fuck your busty Senji more" as Kushina catch one of Tsunade's breasts and sucks onto the nipple, which makes Tsunade scream even louder as she screamed out "oh god m-my nipple! Y-yes suck it Kushina." as she is losing her mind badly as Kushina keeps sucking it while Tsunade is bouncing onto her cock more as both of them sweating even more.

Kushina is fucking Tsunade like a mad woman as Kushina lets go of Tsunade's nipple as she kisses the Busty Senju deeply and Tsunade kisses back as she feels the Uzumaki Milf's cock inside of her pussy more.

Kushina feels that she is close to cumming as she stops Tsunade and turn her around and grabs hold of her legs and left up while carrying Tsunade as she walks over to a mirror and resumes Fucking Tsunade as Kushina says to her "Will you promise me that you will help and stay by our side forever? That is your job now" as she fucking Tsunade more as Tsunade scream out "yes I will. A-and have your babies." as Kushina adds in "even Naruko's when she's ready to have sex?" as she thrust her cock into Tsunade's pussy more, Tsunade does not say anything only scream more as Kushina then cums inside of her as both of them scream together.

Time Skip

An hour later

Lemon end

Kushina and Tsunade as their holding each as their catching their breaths as Tsunade asks "so why do you want me also to have Naruko's children as well?", Kushina says "well, it's because the Uzumaki clan is on the point of being gone since it's only Naruko and me, and I don't know if there are any survivors out there, so I will start a harem, and I will be sharing with Naruko when she's ready to have sex since as you can tell, she never got into a relationship with any girl."

"Or maybe she has not found the right woman who is the one to be her first," says Tsunade as Kushina says "maybe, she doesn't really tell me anything or that she just feels uncomfort of talking about sex" as she is only guessing.

As Tsunade says, "well for now, who do you have in mind to have your soon to be Harem?" Kushina smirks and starts telling Tsunade her plan.

A few days later

Kushina had gotten other mission, and it's for her to is to have a meeting with the Mist Village's leader, Mizukage, Mei Terumi, for why? No knows why.

Kushina has a plan for Mei if she plays her cards right, that is.

Meanwhile back at the Uzumaki house

Naruko is at the kitchen as she is making something to eat, well that is until she sees a naked Tsunade walk in which Tsunade says as she's surprised to see Naruko home, "oh Naruko, I didn't know you were back home."

Naruko immediately goes shy and forgets making her lunch and walks away while blushing badly as Tsunade sees this and says to herself, "yeah, she's not ready yet."

Naruko is in her room and pulls out a locket it holds a picture of a woman she loves and who she can be herself around it was a joint mission with Konoha and Kumo. They got close and kept in touch with each other when they could.

She opens the locket to show her with a woman with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes which Naruko seems to get lost in as she says "miss Samui" as she places it against her chest. She is also the woman who catches Naruko's eyes even though the woman in question doesn't know that not even Naruko knows.

Back with Kushina

Kushina is making her way toward the land of Water, as she is walking down the road, but then she hears a voice behind "Miss Uzumaki! Wait up." Kushina stops and looks back as she sees a girl with long blonde hair as she kept in a ponytail with light blue eyes as she wearing purple clothes with the top hugging onto her Double I breasts and combat skirt with purple as it shows off her long thick legs, as she is Ino Yamanaka and she's running up to Kushina as she said while catching her breath, "h hold on, I I'm assign to go with you on this Mission Miss Uzumaki" as Kushina smirks and say "you can call me Kushina, Ino, we know each other long enough after all your Naruko's friend."

Ino says "oh okay Kushina" as she isn't sure about it yet, as Kushina says 'come on' as the two walks toward The Mist Village, as their do, Kushina start thinking about Ino, 'she's a hot girl, now I can't decide if I should fuck her now or later?' as her eyes turn to Ino while licking her lips lightly as the two keep heading toward the Village of the Mist.

A few days later

Mizukage's office

A woman with has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two hits are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts, which there are Triple I cup, Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick, she is Mei Terumi, the 5th Mizukage and she's talking with Kushina with Ino sitting by as she waiting for them to finishing.

Mei says "say if I do agree to become allies with the leaf, what do I get in return?" as she looking at Kushina as she's sitting on her chair with her hands held together, Kushina thinks about it, and she's thinking it clearly, 'all right, what can I do that will have Mei become allies with Leaf? Well, I could offer her a night with me but will she take it? Since I hear that she wants only men', then she turns at Ino, and say.

"Ino, could you wait for me outside?" say Kushina as ino thinks on it and says "might as well since I don't have much to say after all, so how about I got us something to eat then?" as she gets up and head out, once she leaves the room, Kushina turn back to Mei say "I have an offer for you, how about you have a night of passion with me?"

Mei looks surprised at this as she says "w-what d-do you mean?" as she not sure of what to say about this, Kushina gives Mei a sexy smirk making her blush as Kushina says "simple, if I can give you a wild time, you will be allied with the Leaf, and you will be able to visit as many times you wish but if I don't, well you will still be allied with Leaf and don't talk about our time together, do we have a deal?"

Mei just stutters at this as she is not used to this, "I-I N-Never b-been w-with a woman b-before" as she blushing more as she stumbling as she talks, Kushina smirks more and says "after me you will never go back to men, so I will be waiting at my hotel room" as she walks away while waving her hips and before she walks out, she looks back and gives Mei a wink which makes Mei blush more.

Mei thinks that maybe she should do this as she tries to do her paperwork but couldn't cause of what happened.

While Kushina is walking down the hall as she is thinking 'This is going to be good for me. Mei is very sexy, and I will make sure to place sound blocking seals on the walls.'

Time skip, Nighttime

Hotel

Kushina who waiting in her room as she placing sound blocker seals on the wall as she wearing a red bra, with a long white cloth around her wrist, to cover her rock on cock as she thinking 'She should be here soon' as she place the 2nd to the last seal as she walks up to the door, just as Kushina hears a knock on the door. Kushina gets up and looks through the peephole to see Mei, looking nervous while blushing.

Kushina smirks as she opens the door and see Mei standing there as she says "so glad that you agreed to my offer miss Mizukage" Mei justs blushes and mutters "I have not been getting any action lately" as Kushina holds out her hand and Mei takes as Kushina pull her in and closes the door and placing the last seal on it.

Lemon starts

Then The Uzumaki milf pulls Mei closer to her and hold her close with their breasts pushing against each other, Mei then feels something on Kushina as it against her, as Kushina smirks and say "oh feel it don't you miss Mizukage?"

Mei is surprised at what she is feeling, but then Kushina kisses her and Mei is blushing more upon the kiss, Kushina grabs Mei's ass making her moan through the kiss then Kushina push her away as the kiss ended, the Milf takes the Mizukage to the bed and drive onto the bed as she undid the cloth and shows that she's not wearing any panties as she shows her gigantic cock to Mei as the 5th Mizukage is blushing so bad as she looking at it.

"I-I t-that r-real?" Asks a shocked Mei as Kushina says "real as the day I go it" as she places her hands on her hips as she says "so, do you want to keep going or back away?" Mei is unsure how to answer that as she is looking back and forward.

A few minutes later

Mei moans out her answer while her clothes are gone from her body, leaving only her bra, "yes! I do so much. Fuck lick my pussy!" as she's laying on the bed while she's lick by Kushina who is holding on to Mei's legs Kushina just licks Mei's pussy making her moan more as she thought 'she's leaking out so much of her juice, she must be so horny, oh Don't worry, this Futa Milf will fuck you real good'

Mai is just moaning like a hooker as she is dropping a lot as she is moaning out "oh fuck. Your so good Kushina. N-no men have ever made me feel this like you are doing." and Kushina thinks 'Damn right you slut you will never go back to the men again' as her tongue goes deeper into Mei's pussy which makes the female Kage moans louder as she feels it.

Little after that, Mei is meeting face to face of Kushina's cock as it leaking out pre-cum as Mei is on her knees with Kushina sitting on the bed as the female kage says "i-its-so massive and the smell of it is making my head dizzy'' as Kushina says "why don't you give it a lick Mei?" as she smirking, Mei does so as she starts from the bottom and licks the way to the top, she licks some of the precum from the tip and tastes it.

'Oh my god this is so fucking GOOD' says Mei in her mind as she starts licking Kushina's cock like a popsicle with the milf moaning loudly as she says "Oh yes~ like that you horny slut! Lick that cock" Mei just keeps doing it as she keeps licking it more and more then she decides to start sucking Kushina's cock with The Uzumaki woman moaning louder upon that, Mei sucks it, and kushina says "Yes you Mizu whore suck my cock you whore" as she moaning while Mizukage is sucking the Uzumaki milf's cock and she loves it as she thinking of one thing and that is.

'Please cum, and I want it so bad. Please Cum Kushina' say Mei's thoughts as she sucking Kushina's cock more while bobbing her faster, by the sec, then Kushina pushes Mei's head to take all of her cock and Kushina starts to cum inside of Mei's mouth with Mei moaning happily upon this as she taking gallons of Kushina's sperm down her throat as she cum on the spot Mei is swallowing all of Kushina's cum.

A bit later

The whole room along is filled with screams and squeaking, as Mei who is on top of Kushina as she's riding Kushina's cock like there's no tomorrow as her breasts bouncing with the bra still on as Mei screams out "Yes please Fuck me more please fuck your Mizu whore" as she feels way more good then she has with than any other man and Kushina is smirking upon that she letting crazy as she enjoying Mei's insane tight pussy as she says to her "that's great news my Mizuwhore! Also, fuck you have such tight pussy." as she is watching Mei riding her even more than before as there's an insane amount of juices covering Kushina's cock, making an excellent lube for when Kushina fucks Mei's ass.

For now she will fuck Mei's pussy more, which she rises up and pushes Mei onto her back and goes full beast mode on the female Kage with Mei screaming wildly with her feeling Kushina's cock hammering into her pussy as their making the mattress squeak more by the sec as both of them begin to sweat.

Kushina then grabs Mei's breasts making her scream louder as Kushina hammering down her cock into Mei's tight pussy with Mei taking it as she losing her mind badly as she's becoming Kushina's woman, Kushina then lets go of Mei's breasts and grabs onto Mei's legs as she fucking her even more.

A couple of hours later

As Mei is on Kushina's lap as she is facing away from Kushina as the Uzumaki milf is fucking her pussy more while folding her breasts as Mei screams out "your so amazing baby! I-I don't think I want man anymore. I want only you. You're too good. Oh fuck that's it fucks me harder baby."

Kushina smirks and says "Good you are now Uzumaki Property now forever and a breeder for the rest of your life" as she keeps Mei more as she doesn't care, just long as she keeps having sex with Kushina, that will make her happy.

A bit later

Mei, the 5th Mizukage is all on fours as her pussy is leaking out so much of Kushina's cum as she looking back and says "p-please K-Kushina baby, f-fuck my pussy more, i-it misses your gigantic wonderful cock so much~~" as she shook her lower half toward Kushina who has other plans, Mei feels Kushina is at her ass hole as Mei let out a cute eep as she says "w-wait a-are you g-going f-fuCK MY ASS." she feels Kushina's cock entering into her tight asshole.

Kushina smiles and says, "I am claiming all of you and your ass was next on my list. So yes I am fucking your very plump sexy tempting ass it was just asking for it!" as she having her way with Mei's ass as she screaming as loud as she cum while losing her mind to the next level, Mei is starting to turn into Kushina's or the Uzumaki clans Breeding slut and she loves it.

As Kushina thrust her cock into Mei's ass even more with the Mizukage screaming louder as she going crazy as she shouted out "y-your ripping my ass in half." as she's not used to anal while Kushina fucking her ass more with her thrust her cock into it as she grabs onto Mei's ass cheeks and squeeze onto them.

Kushina thrust her cock into Mei's ass even more, and the Mizukage is screaming more as she is losing her mind badly as the two sweating significantly as their lust is building up in the room.

An hour later

Mei is on top of Kushina as her ass thrust upon by Kushina's cock as the Mizukage is screaming wildly as Kushina says to her as she is watching her bouncing onto her cock "scream out of how much you love my gigantic Uzumaki my Mizuwhore.", Mei shouts out her answer while riding Kushina's cock like there's no tomorrow "I love you so much. I will never go back to the man as you had ruined me." Kushina is proud of breaking Mei into the Uzuwhore she is now and forever as both of them keep fucking for many hours to come.

Time skip way past midnight.

Mei is in spit roast position with one Kushina having her way with the Mizukage's ass and the other with her mouth as both Kushina say together "Oh damn this is one hot whore! I am surprised that she did not work in a brothel before. If I went to that brothel, I would have taken her from then and took this slut home to breed her" as the two say that, Mei is thinking 'Kushina's cock' over and over again while she's drunk off of lust as their keep going even more until sunrise.

Timeskip later into the morning.

Lemon over

At the Mist Village gates

Mei has a massive smile on her as she had told Kushina and Ino, as both of them are heading back to the leaf, that the Mist will be allied with The Leaf and many more reasons, while her guards are at odd about this, not the whole becoming allies with the leafs, Rather, her seeing in such a good mood is what is strange to them, Kushina in her head knows 'That is a good slut Mei you Mizuwhore' say Kushina in her thoughts as Mei is thinking 'I can't wait for Kushina-sama in me again, maybe I should clear my schedule for her~' while Ino says "that's great news! We will see the 3rd about this, and he will be very Happy right, Kushina?" as she looks at the Older Uzumaki woman.

"Oh indeed," said Kushina as she is smirking and with that, both of them make their way back home while Mei is waving bye to them as one of the guards whisper to the other "does Lady Mei seem more joyful then normal to you?"

"Yes, It does seem with that. Let's not mention anything about it. I don't wish to be threatened." say the other one but however, Mei heard them, so she turns around as the two guards got very scared, thinking that there going get hurt but then She walks past them but not before saying "keep up the good work" and heads back to her office.

Now they are confused as it was all there could think about as why Mei is in such a great mood.

With Kushina and Ino

Kushina and Ino are on the road as Ino says, "I have to ask, what do you say to make Lady Mizukage agreed to become our allies?"

"Oh I know how to make allies" says Kushina while she's remembering of her having her way with Mei while their in mating press position, Ino is awed "wow, your so cool Kushina, I hope someday I will be good as you" say as she has starred in her eyes Kushina giggles as their keep walking as Kushina is checking out Ino who is waking a bit ahead of her as she thinks.

'Soon you join in being an Uzumaki breeding slut like my mizuwhore Mei, but the question is how?' say Kushina as both of them keep walking as it such clear day.

2 hours later

That is until a rainstorm appeared out of nowhere when Kushina and Ino entered the forest part of the Land of Fire as their long way from The Leaf village, so right now both of them are looking for somewhere their could stay until the storm past.

Kushina finds a cave for Ino and herself, she informs the young girl about the cave, and both of them run toward it as both of them are heavily wet by the rain as their enter the cave, and it seems that it is empty, which means no danger and there are safe here.

"Good, nothing is living in here" say Kushina as she sees Ino rubbing herself while pushing up her breasts a bit as she is shivering cold.

"G-good, a-at l-last w-w-we w-won't h-have to worry about a-a b-bear," says Ino as she is stuttering, Kushina nods as she knows what to do as she brings out a scroll and places it on the ground, Kushina does a Ram sign and says "release" then poof!

A whole batch of wood as Kushina grab a couple of them and use them to start a fire, Ino then gets close to the fire but she's still rubbing herself as she shivering, Kushina feels the same as the thinking that they been in the rain too long as she thought a way of how to heat up.

Kushina then she knows what to do, as the Uzumaki milf says "Come here I will help keep you warm" as Ino looks at Kushina and says "o-okay" as she walks over to the Uzumaki Milf and was about to sit next to her, but Kushina grabs her and make her sit on her lap. Ino blushes as she feels Kushina's breasts against her back.

"Comfortable?" Kushina ask as Ino says while blushing "k-kinda, b-but i-is this b-bit m more i-intimate?" Kushina smiles and says, "We have to be to warm up, but there's another way for us to warm up." Ino then lights screams of surprised as Kushina grabs Ino's breasts.

Has Ino is blushing way more while looking very shocked and surprised as she says "w-what a-are y-you d-doing K-Kushina" Kushina removes Ino's top and keeps groping "I am going to fuck you" as Ino couldn't believe of what she's hearing.

Lemon starts

10 minutes later

Kushina is fucking Ino like mad making her scream loudly as their in Doggystyle position while near the fire as both of them are sweating lot as Ino is screaming out of control while there's a dry line of blood between her legs as Kushina's gigantic cock thrust into her pussy as she screams out "No Please Stop" as she slowly going crazy with lust as Kushina is fucking her harder.

Kushina says as she thrust her cock deeper into Ino "No this is what I did to Mei and turned into my Uzumaki breeding slut and you join her" as her sides are hitting against Ino's fat ass as Ino screaming more as their sweating more.

A bit later as

Ino is being fucked more in Doggystyle but with her arms being used as pullers as their being hold by Kushina as she fucking the Yamanaka girl harder then before with their breasts bouncing wildly as Ino screams out "You are a virgin stealer." as she felt more of Kushina's cock inside of her pussy as it slowly reaching to her womb.

Kushina smirks and says "I think you will make a fine addition to the harem of the Uzumaki clan" as she thrust her cock faster than before with Ino scream more as her pussy is leaking out so much of its juices, Ino wants this to stop as Kushina is just giving it to Ino badly.

Soon enough, ino founds herself into other Position as she's on Kushina's lap as she's facing her as their by the fire while Kushina has her hands on Ino's hips as she thrust into her as Ino scream more as she says to Kushina "Stop please Kushina STOP" as she cums on the spot as Kushina says "sorry Ino, but this feels too good to stop" as she making Ino bounce onto her cock more Kushina then feels "I hope you are ready because I am going to cum" say Kushina as Ino shouting out "no no no no no no." as she feels Kushina cum inside of her deeply, Ino screams knowing that she might lose it all.

A bit later that, as Ino is still on Kushina's lap but facing the other way while Kushina isn't moving her cock as she folding Ino's breasts with Ino moaning with her eyes closed as she said in between moans "n-no, s-stop this p-please, I-I d-don't w-want t-this" as she crying more as she feels Kushina folding her breasts even more.

Then Kushina steals Ino's lips which Ino opens her eyes as she is kissed as she thinking 'N-No m-my f-first k-kiss' as Kushina kisses her while the Uzumaki Milf fondling the Yamanaka girl's breasts but then stops and grabs Ino's legs and resumes thrust her cock into Ino's pussy, Ino wants this to end as the kiss between them breaks off as Ino screams once again.

Kushina is fucking Ino like no tomorrow.

An hour later

Kushina throws in a piece of wood into the fire as she looks back and stares at Ino who is covering herself while laying down in a sexy pose as Kushina walks up to Ino as the Yamanaka girl say "n-no, w-what m more d-do you want?"

"I just want to show that you are a beautiful woman Ino-chan," says Kushina in a seducing voice as she's laying near Ino and rubbing her leg lightly with her right hand while Ino blushing while covering herself, Ino looks at Kushina as she says "w-why should I believe? The woman who steal m my v-virginity."

Kushina smirk and says "You are a beautiful woman who needs some love" as she keeps rubbing her right hand onto Ino's side lightly, Ino blushes more as Kushina move to Ino and gives her a kiss which this time Ino Kisses back while blushing, while Ino uncovering herself while the Uzumaki milf and Yamanaka girl kissing each other, Kushina takes this and gropes Ino's breasts again making her moan in their kiss.

A bit after that, Ino is on her back with her legs spread by Kushina as Ino say while blushing so bad "A-Are y-you s-sure?" as Kushina say "yes I do Ino cause after all, your already mine" as she thrust her cock inside of Ino and The Yamanaka girl screams once again, Kushina is smirking and is enjoying this girl as Ino screaming more as she feels Kushina's cock thrust in her pussy as the scream is filling the empty cave as the rain is still pouring, Kushina has Ino's hips in her hands as the Milf says to Ino "how is it Ino! Being fuck by a milf Futa?"

"W-Wonderful," says Ino as she is screaming more as she being fuck more by the Futa Uzumaki Milf as the cock of Kushina's going in deeper into the pussy of the Yamanaka girl's pussy, Kushina is enjoying her new whore.

Soon after that, as both of them are laying on their sides with Ino in front of Kushina as Kushina herself is behind Ino as she thrust her cock into Ino's pussy as the blonde girl screaming more, Ino is starting to lose her mind with Kushina fucking her.

Ino scream out "your so good Kushina! You are making me lose my mind. Oh fuck yes so good, fuck me, fuck me harder" Kushina smirks and fucks her even harder, and Ino screams louder, then Kushina leads in and kisses Ino deeply, Ino is losing it all as their keep fucking.

Kushina now has Ino in Cowgirl as their holding each other hands while Kushina thrust her into Ino's pussy like their gone crazy with lust as their scream together, "Yes please fuck your new Uzumaki slut please" as scream Ino as their keep screaming louder as Kushina thrust her cock in Ino's pussy more.

Kushina says while screaming, "yes, I will. I will fuck your slutty Yamanaka Pussy more." Ino is screaming like a whore that Kushina is turning her into as Ino loves this so much as their keep holding onto each other hands until both of them cum together as their scream in union "Cumming." Kushina is filling Ino's womb.

A couple of hours later

Ino is on all fours as she is breathing hard with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as her pussy is leaking out gallons upon gallons of Uzumaki sperm as her whole body is covered in sweat as she says while breathing hard in between "P-Please more K-Kushina my pussy wants more" while her eyes closed.

Kushina is covered in sweat as well as she's behind Ino with her cock ready to fuck more as she is looking toward Ino's fat ass, Kushina smirks and puts her tip at the entrance of Ino's ass, Ino notice of what going on and says "K-Kushina w-what are you doing? T-that's an m-my ass." Kushina gropes the ass and says "It is telling me to fuck it and claim you for the Uzumaki clan only!" as she starts having her way with Ino's ass as Ino screaming wildly as she going crazy with lust as she feels Kushina's cock moving inside of her ass more, "Damn ino your fat ass is TIGHT" says Kushina as she bucking her hips faster as her cock thrust deeper into Ino's ass.

Ino is screaming like a whore as more sweat appeared on both Ino and Kushina as their keep fucking in the cave as the rain keeps on pouring while the fire is still going.

30 minutes later

Kushina and Ino are in 69 positions with Ino on top and Kushina on the bottom as Ino sucking Kushina's cock while pulling back her hair a bit, Then she starts sucking Kushina's cock as the Uzumaki milf is licking Ino's sperm filled pussy while rubbing onto Ino's asscheeks as both of them are lock into a lustful passion of sex until the rain goes away which it hasn't yet. Kushina is planning to have a shit ton of fun with this little whore as they keep doing in 69 positions with them keep licking/sucking each other.

Ino is thinking 'Kushina is turning me into her Uzumaki slut for the clan' while Kushina is thinking 'that's it, keep sucking my cock you horny slut' as their sucking and licking each other.

After thirty minutes Kushina feels like she is going to cum and the same goes for Ino as their suck/lick faster, faster like crazy as their moaning together until Kushina cums right into Ino's mouth as Ino's cum covers Kushina's face with its juices as both moan way more louder.

Ino feels the cum goes right into her stomach then both of them get out of 69 positions as both of them breathing hard while blushing badly as Kushina is licking her lips as she is tasting Ino's cum as her cock still rocks, as Ino says "My god you can still go on?"

Kuhina smirks "oh we can go on for unstop" as she gets up and grabs Ino's legs and pull her in with Ino saying "your an animal Kushina."

An hour later

Kushina has been fucking ino like crazy that her stomach is full of cum as she has Ino on her lap while fucking her as the two facing each other and kisses each other deeply, Kushina breaks the kiss and asks "So Ino are you liking the future your womb heavy with my child" Ino answers "yes I do." as Kushina smirks as the two keep fucking for much later for knows how long.

Time skip a few days later.

Lemon over

It's been days since Kushina and Ino return from their mission which their take longer to return cause of 2 and half days of rain which no one knew that both Kushina and Ino had so much to the point there don't remember the rest of it, Kushina gets home after telling the third that the mission went well and saw her daughter on the sofa with a locket out.

So she come up and see a photo of a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, then she says "what do you have there?" said Kushina which Naruko gets surprised so bad that she tosses the locket in the air which Kushina catch for her and hands it back, "d-don't do that m-mom" say Naruko.

"So what is in the locket?" Asked Kushina as Naruko say "s-someone I- I don't know what to say, maybe feeling for? I'm not sure" as Kushina sits next to her and tell, "I think I know, you have what most women from our clan would call, your first woman to have sex with" Naruko looks at her mother and says "I-I don't k-know h-how to t-talk t-to her." Naruko is nervous.

Kushina smiles lightly and says "Sweety, just be yourself and when the time comes, which I know it will, you will fuck this girl in the locket into a coma, then finally do the same with the Hyuga girl, cause if you don't, I will do fuck her myself."

Naruko then feels the burn to do it, as Kushina says "and also I'm sorry for making things uncomfortable around here lately" Naruko looks in her locket, and she says "It is ok I was just not ready, but I think I am ready now…...I think" she starts blushing badly, as Kushina smiles "just take your time Naruko cause I can't revive a whole clan by myself after all" Naruko nods.

Meanwhile at Mission room.

A woman wearing clothes of Cloud village as the shirt is hugging onto her gigantic Double K breasts with an ass that makes anyone drop upon the sight or make anyone crush into the wall hard, she has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She is Samui, and she's here to make a join Mission of Leaf and Cloud, as she's walking with the 3rd Hokage who agreed but only one leaf and one Cloud for this mission which is To deal with A raider group in an abandoned village. They were waiting for the Leaf shinobi or Kunichi which a bit later.

The Doors open and Naruko walks in "You called me Hokage sir?" then everything turn slow motion as she sees Samui turning to her "Oh Hello Naruko it seems that we are going to be teammates in this mission and you will be with Samui which I believed had worked with before" says the Hokage.

Naruko nods as she doesn't want to say anything cause she knows that her voice would break, "Wonderful well it seems both of you need to deal with a raider group who is in an abandoned village" say the 3rd as he smiles, while Naruko is blushing while trying not to make eye contact with Samui.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki house

Kushina was about to grab something to drink, but then she hears the door knocking, She goes to answer the door and sees Hinata "Hi Miss Uzumaki is Naruko here?" as she wearing nothing but bikini which is holding back her Gigantic K cup breasts with a purple jacket and a small ball as she says "cause she said that we could use the pool here today"

Kushina smiles sadly and says, "Sorry Hinata, but it seems Naruko was call in for a mission, but you could still use the pool as I join you, is that all right?" Hinata nods and comes into the house to get to the pool as Kushina goes change as she is thinking 'sorry Naruko, looks like Hinata is mine to take First.' as she closes the door.

With Naruko

Naruko and Samui are on their way to do their mission, and Samui is thinking 'Naruko is normally quiet and Nervous and bit jumpy, I wonder why' as she couldn't place it as she places her arm under her breasts which she makes them bounce and Naruko blushing badly as she saw them bounce.

As Naruko is thinking 'o-oh no, I-I don't know how long I will able to take it' as luck will have it as the abandoned village isn't far away from them as it's a couple of hours away.

However, during these hours, Samui is doing a lot of sexy things like wetting herself with the water from a river and taking off her shirt while this is getting Naruko turned on as all hell.

Then finally they've arrived at the abandoned village, and soon enough, they take down the all the rogue ninjas with ease, Naruko is panting then looks at Samui as she is panting and her eyes widen. Samui's breasts are bouncing with each pant Naruko does not know how much longer she can hold it in as their had call for nearby Jounin in to take the rogue ninjas and leave the two to themselves which they're a decision to head but stop at the river.

Samui takes her off her top showing her ice blue Bra and gets some water to splash on her face, and some hits her breasts which Naruko is blushing way more like something within her is beginning to wake up.

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki House a couple of hours ago.

Hinata rises from the water and wraps off the water from her face, as Kushina is sitting there as she getting some sun on her while wearing her sexy red bikini, Kushina licks her lips seeing Hinata dripping wet like that as Hinata looks unbelievably hot from being wet.

During the different spot.

Naruko and Kushina couldn't take it, Naruko is going up behind Samui she reaches around Samui's waist and pulls her back to her breasts surprising Samui, while Kushina get up from her chair and walks over to Hinata, then she grabs Hinata and turn her around which the Hyuga girl seems lost, but then Kushina pulls her in and kisses her on the spot.

Kushina Hinata lemon starts.

Hinata is surprised at Kushina is kissing her and feels her ass being groped then Hinata pulls away and says, "w-what, are you doing M-Miss Uzumaki?"

Kushina says "I am planning on fucking you right here and now" as Hinata is shocked as she says "b-but I-I'm s-saving m-m-" she gets kissed by Kushina again as the Hyuga girl couldn't believe this.

10 minutes later at the bedroom

Kushina has Hinata naked on her back with her cock rubbing against Hinata's pussy while groping her breasts and Hinata is screaming "Stop this Please!" as kushina isn't listening as she thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy which blood flow out of her pussy with Hinata scream as she shouted out "You monster! How could you I was saving myself for Naruko!" as Kushina starts having her way with the Hyuga girl as Kushina says, "fuck your so tight Hinata! Why tighter than Ino."

"I-Ino? You fucked INO!" Shouts Hinata as she feels Kushina's cock thrust into her deeper as Kushina folding her breasts as Hinata screaming more as Kushina says "Oh Yes I did and we did it for hours" as the Futa milf fucks the busty girl more as the two begin to sweat, as Hinata trying hold on as she feels more of Kushina's thrust into her more as her breasts bouncing against Kushina's hands.

"But I must say these tits of yours, oh Naruko will enjoy fucking you until you are fucked stupid," says Kushina as she fucking the Hyuga more while Hinata screams more as she shouts out "NO! Stop this right now!" as she feels more of Kushina's cock.

A bit later as Hinata is on top of The Uzumaki milf while the Hyuga girl being made bounce on Kushina's cock as Kushina say while she has her hands on Hinata's massive plump ass "Oh such a soft, plump ass so fat and doughy good for squeezing and smacking til our heart's content. You will belong to the Uzumaki clan" as she is making Hinata bounce onto her cock as Hinata says "n-not like this. P-please s-stop this M-Miss Uzumaki."

Kushina squeezes Hinata's ass making her scream more, and Kushina says, "Not a chance at all dear! You will join Ino in helping bring the Uzumaki Clan back!" as she fucks Hinata even more as Hinata is losing her mind as she is trying onto the hold.

30 minutes later

"Please more Kushina fuck your slutty big titted Hyuga more! Please use me to give birth to more Uzumaki. I will gladly be a broodmare for your clan! My clan can't beat yours" shout Hinata as she's back against the wall while Kushina is holding onto her legs as she fucks her rough and hard as she says "sorry Hinata, I won't be the one knocking up as that honor belongs to Naruko first."

Hinata like a slut in heat feeling Kushina thrusting her cock into her pussy, then Kushina carries Hinata toward the kitchen as Hinata holding onto Kushina as she is screaming out of how much she loves being fuck.

Kushina is thinking of wrapping Hinata up with ribbon and giving her to Naruko so she can fuck her as both of them appeared at the Kitchen and Kushina place Hinata down and takes out her cock from the Hyuga girl's pussy as she says "are you in for some roleplaying my dear busty Hyuga bebe?~"

"What kind?" Asked Hinata as she so into it as Kushina smirks.

A bit later

"No stop your my mother in law" say Hinata as she being chased by Kushina as their running between the kitchen and pool, "Get back here I am going to show you how you should be fucked!" says Kushina as she grabs Hinata which both fall onto the couch then on to the floor with Kushina on top.

Hinata says "p-please don't I'm married to your son" as she looks unbelievably sexy and hot under Kushina, "My son does not know how even to fuck his wife and give her pleasure. So it is time I step in and do it for him" as she grabs Hinata's legs and spread them and right away slams her cock into Hinata's pussy with the Hyuga girl scream out "NO That hole belongs to my husband. As she feels Kushina's cock is balls deep inside of her.

"Not anymore Hinata my hot daughter in law!" says Kushina as she starts having her way with Hinata by slamming her cock roughly and wildly into her pussy as the Hyuga girl screams with her breasts bouncing like crazy as do Kushina's, Kushina watches and grabs Hinata's breasts making her scream even more as she says "come on, scream for me you damn cock teasing bitch!"

As she fucking Hinata harder than before as sweat begins to form on their bodies as Hinata is screaming, hoping that after today, her husband can fuck her and pleasure her.

20 minutes went by as Hinata is on all fours with Kushina behind her as their wholly covered in sweat as Kushina fucking Hinata like there's no tomorrow with her saying to Hinata with her eyes closed "Oh damn my son is a fucking fool not to learn how to pleasure you the right way" as she thrust her cock more into Hinata's pussy as the Hyuga girl screaming more as she shouts "n-no more! C-cause i-if y-you k-keep fucking me I will, I will."

"You will what?" Asked Kushina as she keeps fucking Hinata's pussy more as Hinata screams more as she is going crazy with lust.

With two minutes, Hinata is on top of Kushina as she is screaming out "I will become yours, all yours Mom." as she riding Kushina's cock like there's no tomorrow and Kushina smirks upon that. Kushina thrusts more into Hinata and says "Maybe I should fuck you in front of my stupid son showing you are my woman now" as both of them start to scream together as their so into each other.

"Yes please fuck me in front of that loser but let's wait until after our first child! Let him think that it is his when it is yours instead! Then fuck me in front of him with our second child," shout as they keep fucking even more.

An hour later

Kushina and Hinata are in the pool as both kissing each other while holding each other, kushina breaks up the kiss and says, "that was amazing acting Hinata~."

"Yes, it was Kushina-sama thank you. Do you think I am ready to fuck Naruko-sama now?" asked Hinata as Kushina says "well I don't know when she will be back, so for now, why not you and me keep having our fun~" Hinata smiles and then puts her pussy on Kushina's cock and drops forcing the cock into her pussy making her scream as do Kushina as Hinata shout out "your so gigantic Kushina-sama!" as Kushina Shout out "and your so damn fucking tight!"

Kushina and Hinata start to kiss each other as their fuck in the water as their going full-on crazy with each other as their entirely into each other.

Lemon pause for Kushina and Hinata

hours ago with Naruko and Samui

Lemon starts Naruko and Samui.

Two hours past when Naruko grabs Samui and right now. Naruko is fucking Samui like a beast in heat and is enjoying how tight her busty cloud slut is, how this started well.

Flashback two hours ago

"N-Naruko w-what a-are y-you d-doing." Stuttered Samui as she is blushing to feel Naruko's breasts on her back while the Uzumaki girl is fondling Samui's gigantic breasts. "I can't take it anymore, Samui. You have been nothing but damn tases with you doing sexy things" Naruko then nibs on Samui's earlobe making Samui shiver.

Then the busty Cloud woman feels something massive and long against her huge plump ass, Samui asks, "W-what ist-that?" She is nervous then feels it between her legs. Naruko then whispers, "That is what I am going to use to make you mine. I will be fucking a baby into you my busty kunoichi and take you home keeping you there." as Naruko has an 18-inch cock as it thick as Kushina's as Samui blushing way more redder as she says "y-your a-a f-futa?"

"Yes, I am and guess what you are going to be the first woman I fuck." Said Naruko then she licks Samui's cheek as Samui blushing even more as Naruko turns Samui around and gives The busty Cloud woman a kiss, Samui moans but is also trying to get away, but Naruko is holding her so tight that she is not letting her go.

Then Naruko breaks the kiss and says to her, "I'm going fuck you hard, as my mother does with Tsunade every morning."

Samui blushes to know that she will never be able to fuck another man ever.

Flashback over

Naruko is enjoying fucking Samui so much as Naruko has her orange jacket on her as it opens up allowing her breasts bouncing freely while thrust her cock into Samui's pussy like there's tomorrow as she says "take this and take that you busty cloud." as her lust is fully awaken, Samui is screaming like a slut "P-Please Naruko stop please!" as she feels the Uzumaki girl's cock thrust into her pussy with no mercy.

As their fucking is wild as Naruko and Samui are in doggy style as Naruko isn't listening as she thrust her cock faster, rougher than before as Naruko shout out "sex feels so amazing. I want to keep fucking." Samui is slowly losing her mind to Naruko fucking her more as their sweating lot.

3 hours later

Samui on top of Naruko with the Uzumaki girl is holding onto Samui's hips as she thrust her cock deeply into Samui as the cloud girl screams out "More please Naruko fuck your busty Kumo slut more, please! Fill my pussy with your cum" as Samui had given into Naruko and become one of the women of the Uzumaki clan as Naruko shout out "Oh I will. Just imagine it being fucked and getting pregnant for the rest of your life to rebuild the Uzumaki clan! This is where you belong with me and my clan being a broodmare!" Naruko is enjoying having Samui as hers as both of them screaming together as Naruko rise up and place her face onto Samui's breasts as both blondes scream more as their cum together "cumming."

Naruko is filling up Samui's pussy, making her scream loudly as the same goes for Naruko as their scream together.

A bit later as Samui has her back against a tree as she is facing Naruko with her legs being held by Naruko as the Uzumaki girl thrust her cock into her like crazy as both of them sweating significantly, Naruko then kisses Samui making her moan into Naruko's mouth. Naruko is enjoying her new slut, and she will kill any man who wants her Samui.

As their keep having sex, Naruko breaks off the kiss and says "w-we should h-head t-to m-my house a-and resume there?" as she keeps thrust her cock into Samui's pussy sincerely, Samui then says "Cum in me again, and then we can please!" Naruko hearing that speeds up and gets ready to cum into Samui's pussy as the two screams more and more until finally Naruko cums deep inside of Samui's pussy as both of them scream way more.

Naruko is filling Samui's pussy up as both blondes are screaming more as their holding onto each other, once Naruko stops cumming, both of them right away put on their clothes and right away went back to the Leaf.

A couple of hours later

At the Uzumaki house

Kushina has Hinata waiting in her room, and she hears the front door open, and two people enter. Kushina turns to see her daughter Naruko, leading a busty woman to her room. The woman giggles as Naruko whispered something in her ear and they head into Naruko's room. Kushina is turned on even more and plans to enjoy the Hyuga she has been fucking with.

In Naruko's room

Naruko and Samui are about to fuck again, and they hear something from Kushina's room, so their stop and walk out of the room and head over to Kushina's door.

As both blondes lightly open the door and what they see is.

Kushina is fucking Hinata like no tomorrow and is really going wild with Hinata screaming like a whore with Hinata on her back, legs in the air in a 'V' position with Kushina on top of Kushina as she saying to Hinata "Damn you are a tight Hyuga slut, fuck." as Hinata screaming wildly as their shaking the bed lot.

Samui couldn't believe what she's seeing as she thinks that Kushina is also a futa, as for Naruko, well she walks in and says "mom! How could you. You know Hinata was for me to take when I was ready."

Kushina turns around and is a little shocked and says "sorry sweet but Hinata come in with sexy bikini, and I just couldn't take it anymore and I warn you to remember" as she slamming into Hinata even more as Naruko sighs and says "yeah you did, I will forgive you if you let me take Hinata's anal virginity that is" Kushina sighs and nods at that.

"Good now if you will excuse me I have something planned for this busty Cloud babe." Said Naruko as she takes Samui back to her room while Kushina has her fun with Hinata as she left up and the two kissed each other deeply.

Naruko's room

Naruko is having Samui give her a sexy strip dance than a lap dance. Naruko is enjoying this so much as Samui ask, "So, am I going have sex with your mother next?"

"Yes but remember you are special to me as you were my first and you will be one of my favorites in the harem we make. However, you will have her tomorrow after I fuck you in the morning. My Dear~" Purrs Naruko making Samui blush as she jumps onto Naruko and kisses her deeply.

In Kushina's room

Hinata is on her knees with Kushina using her arms as handles as the Uzumaki woman thrust her cock into the Hyuga girl's pussy with rough and wild thrusts as Kushina says to Hinata "you will have sex with Naruko tomorrow as I will have a turn with that busty~."

"Yes Kushina-sama Please more fuck me more please!" screamed the Hyuga girl as her eyes rolling upward as Kushina fucking her more and more as both mother and daughter fuck their new woman all night long until the morning.

Kitchen, morning

Naruko and Kushina are looking at each as their on the table as Naruko is first to say "so it's agreed that you will have Samui in the afternoon and I will have Hinata" as under the table, Samui and Hinata are sucking cocks of the two Uzumakis as both of them are fully naked, Samui is enjoying sucking Naruko's cock and so is Hinata with Kushina's but what Kushina did not know is Naruko fuck all of Samui's holes as Kushina says "until, lets enjoy them until mm a little before noon, all right?"

Naruko nods then gets Samui and picks her up taking her to the living room and fucks her in full Nelson as Kushina gets Hinata on her lap and starts fucking Hinata's pussy as both girls scream out happily as their shout out "Yes please more fuck your Uzumaki broodmares more please" said both Hinata and Samui as their being fuck with the two Uzumakis.

Time skip, near noon

Hinata and Samui walk past each other as Samui is facing Kushina and the same goes for Hinata as she is facing Naruko, the Uzumaki girl grabs onto Hinata's hand and their head over to the backyard, Kushina grabs Samui and takes her to the kitchen.

The backyard

Naruko is using the tip of her cock against Hinata's asshole with the Hyuga girl moaning loudly while blushing badly as she says, "N-Naruko-sama."

Naruko smirks and thrusts right into Hinata's ass making her scream feeling Naruko's cock in her ass, like that Naruko, take Hinata's anal virginally as the Hyuga girl screaming loud as she explores the Uzumaki girl's cock thrust into her ass like a raging bull.

While at the Kitchen

Kushina is not showing Samui any mercy as they are fucking on the table as Kushina is on top of Samui as she hammering down her cock into Samui's pussy as the two are making out like crazy, Samui is thinking 'I am so going to enjoy my life from now on.' as she kissing Kushina back as she feels the Uzumaki woman's cock thrust into her pussy as there's a waterfall of its juice flowing down while Kushina is thinking 'Oh Naruko feel in love with the perfect girl I would love to have Samui as my daughter in law. Hopefully, Naruko will marry Samui it would be a good cover for outside the clan. However, for now, I am going to enjoy her' as she fucks Samui even more as the two still kissing each other.

At the backyard

Hinata is screaming out of control with her eyes rolling upward as she is shouting out "your amazing Naruko-sama. I love you and Kushina-sama so much." Naruko smirks and says, "Good but do you know your place within the Uzumaki clan? You are a slut for our harem to rebuild our clan." as she thrust her cock faster into Hinata's ass even more.

Naruko adds "but that doesn't mean we won't love you" as she kisses Hinata deeply, Hinata is happy to hear that, but she feels that Naruko and Kushina will use her a lot as Naruko and Hinata kissing each deeply while The Uzumaki girl fucking The Hyuga girl's ass even more.

An hour later

Naruko has filled Hinata up so much in her ass is now Hinata is being fucked in her pussy making her moan like a whore as Naruko folding Hinata's breasts as the Hyuga girl screaming more as she screams out more as she is losing her mind more.

In the kitchen

Kushina and Samui are still on the table as The Futa Milf is sitting on the table with Samui on her lap as Samui has her arms wrap around Kushina with Kushina has her hands on Samui's ass as she thrust her cock into her as Kushina says to her "Oh you are happy that you belong to the Uzumaki clan aren't you?" as Samui answers "yes I do! I'm ruined for every other man besides two futa cocks which are you and your daughter."

Kushina smiles, "Good but let's see how Naruko and Hinata are doing outside." Kushina turns her around and gets Samui in full nelson, she carefully gets off the table and walks while fucking Samui is making her scream more for each step Kushina steps as their looking for the two which it didn't take long as they found them having sex at the backyard.

Kushina smirks as she devices let them back and walk toward the Living Room which she remains fucking Samui in the Full Nelson position. Kushina then whispers into Samui's ear and says "You will make a wonderful addition to the family I can't wait to see you pregnant with Naruko's child than mine." as she fucks Samui even more.

Samui screams louder than before as Kushina keep thrust her cock into Samui's pussy as the two are a lock in lustful time together.

Three hours later

Bedroom

There are screams from Hinata and Samui as their riding the cocks of the two Uzumakis as their laying on the bed with Naruko say "sex feels such a good mom, I can see why you loved it so much since Dad passed away."

Kushina nods and says, "Those eyes say that you will be punishing Tsunade and me before you become like this and I accept that Naruko-chan. I want what is best for you" say as Hinata and Samui moving their hips on overdrive as Naruko ask "which reminds me, where's Tsunade?" as Kushina says "oh she will be busy at the hospital for while"

Naruko nods and reaches for the women she is fucking breasts making the lover scream as Naruko fondling Hinata's breasts as Naruko say "I wonder if Shizune is busy?" Kushina rise a blow on that "oh? You are after Shizune?" as she is watching Samui riding her cock even more.

"Why not it would be nice." Said Naruko then Kushina giggles and says "Why not go for Hinata's clan that would be your job fuck the Hyuga women and bring them under the Uzumaki clan," then Naruko says "but how? Cause won't the man be there?"

"NOT FOR FIVE MONTHS! You are free to take the woman as your own Naruko-sama!" Said Hinata as she is riding Naruko's cock even more and Naruko smirks "really? What chance!" as she rises and rewards Hinata with a very hot kiss, Hinata moans into the kiss as Kushina rise as well and places her face in between Samui's breasts.

Naruko starts fucking Hinata quicker making her scream even louder as Naruko and Hinata still kissing each other, while Samui is going crazy with Kushina rubbing her face onto Samui's breasts as all four mad with lust, Then Naruko and Kushina cum right into the girls they are fucking with.

Both Hinata and Samui are blushing so bad as they see two Naruko and two Kushina as all four of them say "are you two ready for mom daughter Tag team sex?" The girl's gulp and Naruko get behind Samui while her clone gets in front of Hinata and Kushina is behind Hinata with her clone in front of Samui as both Hinata and Samui blushing so bad.

As Hinata says "Kushina-sama, Naruko-sama are going to fuck my brains out" as she blushing so bad while turn on so hard, Samui shiver then the four thrust into the two girls making them muffle a moan on the cocks in their mouths as the other pair slam their cocks into Hinata's/Samui's pussy/ass which both of cum on the spot.

Naruko is enjoying Samui's pussy while Kushina is enjoying Hinata's ass as they smack the girls they are fucking asses while other pair are thrust into their mouths as each of them say "Damn I love fucking these Uzumaki Broodmares!" as their fucking them even more as their thrust their cocks into Samui's and Hinata's holes as both of them think 'This is going to be our lives oh we are going to have so much fun' as their being fuck more.

A bit later

As Samui and Hinata are standing on top of Naruko and Kushina, Samui to Kushina, Hinata to Naruko and lower themselves onto their cocks they scream lightly as their pussies take in Naruko and Kushina's cocks as other pair of Naruko and Kushina as their slam their cocks, 2nd Naruko taking Samui's ass and the 2nd Kushina doing the same with Hinata as both girls scream their hearts as their scream out.

"Yes please more fuck the both of us more PLEASE. Use us to your heart's desire we are yours to fuck" yelled both as all four Uzumakis start having their way with the two as their thrust into their pussies and asses.

This went on for hours, even longer as their lost track of time, as this keeps going.

What will the future hold for the Mother and Daugther of the Uzumaki clan? Only time will tell.

Lemon over

Many hours later

Naruko is sitting on her side with Samui in it as Samui is hugging onto Naruko as she sleeps as Kushina will share a side with Hinata as she is doing the same with Kushina. "Naruko now you need a cover for outside the compound. Like a girlfriend or a wife. Now in the compound, it does not matter because we share the woman, but outside the compound, people might start asking questions. Questions that we don't need ok. We are futa, and that is a secret to a select few." explained Kushina

Naruko nods in understanding, "Well, can I ask who knows about us being futas?" She wants to know so she can know whom she can trust, "oh just Tsunade since she's a doctor after all and the 3rd Hokage," say Kushina.

Naruko nods and looks at Samui "Why does the third know?" as she looks at Kushina says "well, it something I had to tell him, and he understands plus, that we are so close from having our clan gone, so that means we can't truly have girlfriends and wives, but that doesn't mean we don't love them Naruko, there are our lovers"

Naruko nods then say "I understand" then Kushina says, "but you can still go on dates though, that I ain't forbidding or taking away."

Naruko pulls Samui closer "B-But w-what if I want to tie the knot with someone, please answer that?" Kushina says "well as much I don't want to but it's something we can't do until the whole clan is restored, I'm sorry, but I will have to forbid marriage" Naruko say "fair enough so that I will drop it."

Naruko has Samui closer, but she is happy that she has the one she cares about. She pulls Samui closer and kisses her on the lips then snuggles up and drifts off to dreamland or slightly wet dreams as she is dreaming about having sex with all kind of woman.

—

***blaze is on a hunt for Dealt who had vanished on him* **

**P:BASTARD! **

***blaze had looked everywhere except for one thing, and that is his head* **

***Blaze stops walking then goes supernova***

**D:*on blaze's head as he has sunglasses on* pretty. **

***Dealt is on fire***

**P: GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY HEAD NOW. **

**D:why? *blaze grabs dealt and drops him on the ground* **

**P: Cause I don't like people on my fucking HEAD **

**D:fair, anyway * I get up* i hope you guys enjoy this as it restart for the other stories, meaning all of them are out of the hiatus but I will say this for an individual person that keeps demanding to update the empire stories, keep at it and me and Blaze won't do them anymore, so if there's anyone to blame is that guy in the reviews if that were to happen. **

**P: Oh that I did not know, but I am with Dealt on this so KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF. **

**D:as their say, we can't have the beautiful things because there's always someone who ruined it for the others, anyway enough of that, leave your thoughts in the reviews and favorited for future updates. **

**P: Flames will be tossed into the ocean and never seen again. **

***blaze see dealt messing around with the gateways by opening so many of them at once, but then he opens one on top of other one and well the result of it doesn't look right.* **

**D:...what have I done? *looking the two gateways mixing* **

**P: Oh that is new *The gateway opens and the stuck on was to power Dealt Went into the portal first then blaze was sucked into the portal* **

***the twisted gateway closes and vanishes***

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

***gateway opens as dealt and blaze get thrown into a lake somewhere in Konoha* **

**P: I should kill you for damaging the gateways again. *Sigh* Well you found a right amount of things I needed to fix them. I might find the rest in my other story. **

***blaze notice that dealt hasn't come up from the water as he noticed something a black on the rocks, so that's not a good sign* **

***Blaze dives under and grabs him. Pulling him the surface* **

**D:*bleeding from the back of the head but it's not too bad, it will heal up* **

***Blaze gets Dealt on land and starts to heal Dealt's head***

**D:*wakes up* what wh- ow. *holds head* why do-no wait I think I know, did I got hit by rocks? **

**P: Yes, you fucking did. **

**D:I thought so, you will do the rest, and be on your own for a bit, I'm going to stay here and wait for this pain goes away *lays down***

**P: OH NO, YOU ARE NOT! You fall asleep you could pass onto the next life. Well, Naruko and Kushina are going to add more women to their harem. **

**D:fair enough, and whom will there be? We will found out, start it up as we don't own anything except for Ocs that Might or might not appear in the story, enjoy. **

—

**Futa Clan Revivers **

**Chapter 2**

Three days had gone by since Naruko join in with her mother Kushina, in the path of reviving the Uzumaki clan, as well gotten a few to join.

Also, what are their doing right this moment?

Uzumaki house

Lemon starts

Screams are coming from Naruko's room as who is Naruko have sex with? The answer, Tsunade.

Inside of Naruko's room

Tsunade is screaming out of control as she on her knees with Naruko behind her as the Uzumaki girl is the Busty Senji's arms as puller as Naruko says to Tsunade "this is for all the times you walk around with little to nothing of clothes or fully naked!" says Naruko as she thrust her cock wildly into Tsunade's pussy with her screaming more with her eyes rolling upward as both of their bodies are covered in sweat as it shows that they been at this for a while.

Meanwhile in Kushina's

Kushina has her way with Ino had come over cause she couldn't stop thinking about of the sex they had in the sex in their last mission and so, she appeared at the Uzumaki home, only to found Kushina naked which Kushina with her gigantic cock very hard since Hinata and Samui were passed out from before while Ino Had notice a naked Naruko was an also Naked Tsunade to the Uzumaki girl's room.

Kushina then grabs Ino and taken her to her bedroom, and from there their had wild sex as Ino on top of The Uzumaki Milf with Ino's back against Kushina's front as the Futa Milf is thrust her cock wildly into Yamanaka girl's pussy.

As Ino screams, "yes fuck more Kushina-sama. Fuck your Yamanaka lover more." Kushina smirks and says "Oh I will, and my daughter will have a turn with you soon" as Kushina starts licking Ino's neck while thrust her cock deeper into Ino's pussy with Ino screaming more.

Back in Naruko's room

Tsunade is screaming like a whore as Naruko is thrusting even faster into her as both blondes are losing themselves to the lust that they have build up for hours as Naruko says "I'm going fuck your fat ass next Tsunade! Do you hear me?" as she thrust her cock faster by the sec as Tsunade answers by shouting out "Yes Naruko-sama fuck my fat ass as your mother has please more" as Naruko fucks Tsunade even more.

A bit later

As Tsunade is on top of Naruto as their doing the reverse cowgirl with Naruko showing no mercy as she fucking Tsunade's ass with Tsunade screaming like there's no tomorrow.

Back with Kushina and Ino

Ino is screaming like a slut as Kushina is fucking Ino like no tomorrow with no mercy with them in doggy style as Ino screaming out of control with the Uzumaki milf slamming her cock into Ino's pussy as their shaking the bed as Kushina says "I wonder if I should take your mother next?" as she fucking Ino even more, "Yes take my mother turn her into a breeder for the mighty Uzumaki clan for the rest of our days" screamed Ino as she has her tongue hanging out her mouth.

Kushina smirks and keeps thrusting knowing that they will be broodmares for her clan as she keeps having her way with Ino as both of them enjoying this so much.

Back with Naruko and Tsunade

Both blondes are laying on their sides with Naruko holding Tsunade's left up while thrust her cock into Tsunade's ass even more with Tsunade screaming more with her eyes closed as she screaming "your good as your mother, Naruko. Oh, god, you're rough. I love it."

"No kidding you are a fucking slut you always walked around here with so little clothes or at times naked! It seems that you have been an Uzumaki slut since birth. You belong to my clan understand." Says Naruko as she increases her thrusting speed with Tsunade screaming louder, their keep until both of them cum together at the same time as blondes scream together with Naruko filling Tsunade up with her cum

While with Kushina and Ino

Ino is now against a wall with Kushina thrusting into her at high speeds, and Ino's ass cheeks are red as Kushina has been spanking her. Kushina thinks 'these girls need something to prove they are ours maybe a necklace or something' as she fucking Ino more and more, with Ino screaming more as she shouts out "Kushina I-I'm going to cum."

"Then Cum my dear slut!" Said Kushina and Ino do follow by Kushina as both of them scream loud as they can.

An hour later

At the backyard

Naruko is now fucking Ino who is screaming out loud as their mating press position while Tsunade is with Kushina as their in Full nelson as all of them are so into each other with Tsunade and ino screaming more as their enjoying having sex with the two Uzumakis as Naruko stops and gets into the next position with Ino as Naruto pick up Ino and starts fucking her while standing as both of them look into each other's eyes then share a heated kiss.

"Look at them my daughter has come very far with this. I must remember to thank Samui for this" say Kushina as she fucking Tsunade more as they're still in the full nelson position, "Yes please thank her for this she had awakened the Uzumaki lust in Naruko." Shouts Tsunade as she feels more of Kushina's cock thrust into her pussy as a bit of Naruko's cum coming out of there, they hear Ino scream more, and Naruko looks like she is getting ready to cum into Ino.

Time skip, an hour later.

Lemon over

Naruko and Kushina had left Ino and Tsunade in the master bedroom to rest up as there had been it for hours and now both Uzumaki get something to eat and drink as well a little talk between the mother and daughter.

Kitchen

As Kushina and Naruko are eating, Naruko say something to Kushina "um, Mom, remember what you told me about The woman of the Hyuga clan?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Asked Kushina after placing down her drink, "w-well you see, I think it would better if the two of us do it then just me" says Naruko, Kushina looks thoughtful and says "Very well, but you are to go for Hitomi. Maybe we should also bring Hinata and Samui. Hinata will be with Samui and me with you."

"But mom Samui will head home tomorrow, so maybe it should be just the three of us," says Naruko as Kushina says "oh right, right Samui is from Cloud village, sorry I forget that she doesn't live here..yet" as she smiles, Naruko nods she will miss Samui-chan. She hopes Samui has a safe trip and hope she will return soon.

With that, both of them resuming eating until their done, then there will wash up, and get ready to head out which on that point Hinata had wake up as well Samui.

Kushina and Naruko inform Hinata that their heading over to the Hyuga girl, and once that was done, both Kushina and Naruko kiss Samui as telling her to have a safe trip back home as well hoping to come back soon. Samui looks at Naruko and says, "I will stay safe and maybe even get info on three females who would do well to join us." She kisses Naruko's forehead and says, "I will stay safe. Besides, I have you to come back to." She smiles and then turns to Kushina, "I will return safely. I promise Kushina. I don't think I want to be away from the Uzumaki clan with the fuckings you both gave me" as she winks and kisses Kushina then she went off home.

Naruko is looking forward for when Samui returns but for now, her and her mother have a clan take over while Hinata is eating something real quick, she very hungry after all, as Kushina says "let's leave out some food for Ino and Tsunade when their wake up" as Naruko nods to that.

A bit later

Both Uzumakis are following Hinata as Kushina had to ask, "so how come all the man of your clan are away for five months Hinata?" Hinata then says "Because they are all needed for some stupid mission to find Info on some rouges and it will take time they are not in one place for too long" as Kushina has a deadpan look on her as Naruko says "what it really sounds like to me Hinata, is that they decide to get away from home and I don't know, at some casino place as their getting drunk"

"Yeah, Hinata it does sound like that." Said Kushina, Hinata says "yes since they do this every year, so last year I followed them and found out that they did doing as what Naruko said" as she looks a bit angry about that. Naruko then says, "They are idiots they are leaving the women of their clan alone. Oh well more fun for the Uzumaki clan" with Kushina nodding as all three of them appeared at the Hyuga clan mansion.

They head in and find many busty Hyuga woman and Hinata leads them to her mother Hitomi Hyuga which she's in the master bedroom as she hasn't noticed as she heavily sighing, as both Naruko and see that Hitomi looks a lot like Hinata but older as her Kimono is hugging onto her Double K breasts as Hinata says "mother"

Hitomi turns and says "Oh Hinata I did not know you were bringing guests over" as she quickly fix herself up as Kushina leans into Naruko, as she whispers "she's all yours Naruko, and does Hinata have a sister?" while Hinata tells her mother that she's going to show Kushina around.

"Yes a year younger than her" Naruko whispers back as Kushina is thinking 'oh she's mine then~' Hinata takes Kushina to see the rest of the place and Naruko quietly locks the door with silencing seals. Naruko then turns and asks, "So Hitomi how are you doing?" as Hitomi answers "truthfully? I'm agitated, cause my so-called Husband goes off with every man of the clan to who knows where and be gone for five months."

Naruko says, "I know it is annoying, but maybe I can help you with your annoyance." Naruko is behind Hitomi now as the Hyuga milf says "such as?" as she doesn't realize what is going to happen.

Meanwhile

Kushina had part aways with Hinata as she tells the Hyuga girl to place seals around the whole mansion like that, no one would notice of what is going to happen, They find Hanabi about to head into the shower, with that Kushina tells Hinata to place the seals which the Hyuga girl does as Kushina follows Hanabi to the shower room.

Hanabi is focused on showering she does not know she was followed into the shower as Hanabi enters the shower room, as she takes off her clothes which her J cup breasts bounce once her tight shirt and bra come off as well the rest of her clothes as she place away her clothes and went inside, while Kushina got her clothes off ready to join and fuck Hanabi into what her sister is now. She will belong to the Uzumaki clan.

As Kushina hears the water running as she is slowly walking toward Hanabi who doesn't notice Kushina yet as the Uzumaki milf slowly coming up to her as she is catching out Hanabi 'Soon little Hyuga, you will birth the new Uzumaki generation. You and many others' as she coming up behind Hanabi while the Uzumaki milf's cock is very hard.

Minutes later at the Master bedroom

Lemon starts

Hitomi is moaning and trying to get out of the hold Naruko has her in. Naruko is groping her left breast while fingering her pussy. "It seems Hitomi the apple doesn't fall from the tree. I plan on fucking you along with my mother to revive the Uzumaki clan" as both of them are naked expect for Hitomi who has to stock with a garter belt, Hitomi is shaking her head and says "N-No s-stop t-this i-isn't right! Naruko stop right now." as Naruko folding Hitomi's breasts as Naruko says "why? My mother and I had our way with Hinata and fucked her brains out."

Hitomi's eyes widen and try even harder to get out of the hold not wanting to end up like Hinata as Naruko adds in "in fact, I bet right now, Mom is having sex with Hanabi since that girl is such tease after all" "NO." Screams Hitomi and she cums right from Naruko fingering her and Naruko also pinches her nipple.

With Kushina

Hanabi is screaming as Kushina is fucking her little pussy as the Uzumaki milf thrust her cock into the young Hyuga girl's pussy with Hanabi shout out "Stop please Kushina stop!" as screams more as she feels more of Kushina's cock thrust into her pussy as Kushina says "Oh no the Uzumaki clan must be brought back and Naruko along with I are gathering women to breed for the next one!" as Hanabi screams out "Noo!"

With Naruko

Hitomi is screaming as Naruko has her on her front with Naruko thrusting into her pussy, yelling. "Stop, PLEASE!" Hitomi's breasts are pressing into the bed as she is slowly losing herself as Naruto is having her way with the Hyuga milf as she thrust her cock deeper into Hitomi's pussy as she says "not happening as I'm fucking myself a milf." Hitomi screams, "NO!" Naruko turns Hitomi's head around and kisses her on the lips making Hitomi start to cry at this. Naruko is forcing her to break her vows.

With Kushina

Kushina now carrying Hanabi by her legs as she thrust her cock deeper into her pussy with the young Hyuga girl is losing her mind as Kushina says "Let's go see Hinata to show her what happened to her little sister" as Hanabi is thinking 'H-Hinata will save me from this woman!' as she screams more as she feels Kushina start walking while carrying Hanabi.

With Naruko

Naruko is thrusting into Hitomi's pussy while she is in doggy style with Naruko enjoying Hitomi so much as Hitomi is on the edge of giving in to Naruko as she biting onto her bed sheet as she thinking 'I-I c-can't f-fight i-it s-she i-is j-just s-so good Hiashi you fucking idiot I am about to be stolen from you by a Girl who has much bigger cock than you!' Naruko keep thrusting into Hitomi like no tomorrow knowing that Hitomi will belong to the Uzumaki clan soon enough as Naruko lets out a scream as she cums deep inside of Hitomi's pussy as the Uzumaki girl say "I hope the Hyuga Milf is ready to belong to the Uzumaki clan for the rest of your days" Hitomi screams loud as she can as she feels so much of Naruko's cum flowing inside of her.

With Kushina

Hanabi is screaming like she is enjoying the fucking that Kushina is giving her but she still have hope that her sister will save her as their arrived at Hinata's room, as it slightly open as Kushina push it open as their see that the bedroom is empty but there's a note as Kushina reads and say out loud while carrying Hanabi, "use my room to your heart's desire, sign your horny Hyuga, ps I hope Naruko or Kushina come found me at the kitchen" Kushina smirks and keeps fucking Hanabi with Hanabi doesn't understand this why Hinata is letting this happen.

An hour later

With Naruko

Hitomi is screaming and saying, "Yes, Naruko-sama, please fuck me more." Naruko smirks and asks, "What about the other Hyuga females?" Hitomi answers, "yes them too. Their all yours to have sex with. You and your mother. B-but fucking me. Please."

"I will, but I think my clones should have some fun with the women of your slutty clan they will belong to the Uzumaki clan, but for now I will only enjoy you as I have all the time in the world" says Naruko as she watching Hitomi riding her cock like there's no tomorrow as she thinking of how her mother, Kushina, is doing?

With Kushina

Kushina is in 69 positions with Hanabi as the young Hyuga girl is on top as she sucking Kushina's cock while Kushina is eating her pussy, Kushina stops while using her hands rubbing onto Hanabi's phat ass "Your ass oh my you got this from your mother along with the beauty from all from your mother~" as Hanabi sucking Kushina's cock more then she stops as she has the cock against her face and answers "It is belongs to the Uzumaki clan now. Naruko and Kushina may fuck me whenever you wish. I belong to the Uzumaki clan." as she goes back sucking Kushina's cock as the Uzumaki milf smirks as she thinking 'I have a feeling that I should make shadow clones since I know Naruko would do the same.'

With Naruko

Naruko is sitting on the bed with Hitomi sucking her cock as Naruko makes the cross hand sign as she says "Shadow clone jutsu" 25 Naruko's appear and head out to fuck the other women.

With Kushina

Kushina is standing up with Hanabi waiting for her as Kushina also does the same hand sign and says "Shadow Clone Jutsu" and the same amount of clones of Kushina appeared and their walk out of the room as the real Kushina looks at Hanabi and says "Now where were we my little slut" Hanabi smiles.

A few hours later

The Hyuga females are being fucked in so many positions and Natsu is running around looking for lady Hitomi to get help not knowing that she is going to be tricked and Hitomi will help Naruko fuck her as she sees a few of following maids are being fuck by Naruko, Kushina or both as Natsu making sure not to get caught by one of them as she arrived at Hitomi's room.

When Natsu opens the door as she says "lady Hitomi we mu- oh no." as she sees the real Naruko fucking Hitomi wildly as they are in Piledriver as Hitomi screams out "fuck me more Naruko. Fuck me more with your house size cock." Naruko looks up and sees Natsu "Oh Hitomi it seems that we have someone who wants this to stop how about we show the might of the Uzumaki clan" says Naruto but however Natsu runs off with Naruko bit disappoint as she says "aw, she run away" as she sad as she fucking Hitomi even more.

Natsu is running down the hallway as she is thinking 'I have to get Hanabi and leave here before anything happens to her' as she is looking though everywhere until she appeared in Hinata's room as she opens the door as shes say "lady Hanabi! Ar-" she gasped as she sees. Kushina is about to fuck Hanabi in her ass as Hanabi says "h-hungry Kushina~~ fuck my ass like you promised~~."

Natsu is in shock 'Not Hanabi as well. I have to get to Hinata now.' however, she gets a push as she turned to see Hinata "Hinata we have to get out of here now!" However, Hinata grabs Natsu and is not letting go. Hinata starts to take her back to her mother's room as Natsu doesn't understand why Hinata is doing this.

"Why are you doing this?" Demands Natsu as Hinata answers "oh simple, it's cause Naruko and Kushina want this" as she taking Natsu To Naruko as Natsu looks around as she sees.

Every Hyuga woman having sex with shadow clones of Kushina and Naruko, such one is on her back with her legs spread widely as a clone of Naruko is hammering her cock deep into her other, or other is in doggy style as a clone of Kushina is fucking her ass with no mercy, and Hinata is showing this to Natsu as both of them see one Hyuga woman being double team of Naruko and Kushina clone as their fucking her pussy as she screams at the top of her lungs.

As Natsu says, "p-please Hinata see reason! T-their is taking over the Hyuga clan Lady Hinata!" Hinata smirks and says "No kidding our clan has become so arrogant that they deserve it and I don't think our clan will be the last" as their appeared back at Hitomi's room.

As their see Naruko and Hitomi laying on their side as Naruko thrust her cock into The Hyuga Milf's pussy as Hitomi loves this so much as Hinata says to catch the attention of Naruko "Naruko I think that one got away so I brought her back so she can know the future of the Hyuga clan under the Uzumaki clan" as Naruko looks away from Hitomi for a bit and say "oh? A maid?" as she thrust her cock into Hitomi even more.

Hinata says "yes, she is Natsu and do you want her Naruko?" as she is rubbing her legs together, Naruko smirks and says "Leave her in the room and lock the door please I will have fun with the maid" as she fucks Hitomi even more as Hinata "all right and what should I-" she gets cut off by hearing "how about you join your sister whom I left my clone with" says Kushina who is the real one as she's laying against the door as her cock is leaking out some leftover cum.

Hinata nods and pushes Natsu into the room and pulls Kushina out and closes then locks the door and Natsu tries to get out screaming for help with Naruko stops and tells Hitomi about Natus, so the Hyuga milf grabs her then pulls her to the bed while Natsu is clawing at the ground trying to get away.

Outside of the room

Kushina and Hinata are making out sincerely while Kushina undoing Hinata's jacket as their kissing each other deeply as their break off the kiss as Kushina "you wanted it so bad don't you huh?" as she holds Hinata close as they kiss and Hinata moans into the kiss and as their fall on the floor and Kushina thrust into her pussy as Kushina breaks off the kiss and Hinata screams as Kushina fucking Hinata rough and hard.

"That is it I love the Hyuga pussies so much," says Kushina as she keeps thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy as she loves it so much.

With Hanabi

Hanabi is being spit roasted by a clone of Naruko and Kushina while she is jacking off some more clones as Hanabi is thinking 'this feels so good~~' as her eyes are rolling upward, The four clones are enjoying this Hyuga girl and enjoy fucking her as their thrust into her like crazy.

Then the clone of Kushina takes out her cock from Hanabi's mouth as she tells the clone of Naruko to let her fuck her ass and the clone of Naruko agrees and gets Hanabi into position, Naruko has Hanabi facing her and Kushina comes up behind Hanabi and they both thrusts into her with Hanabi scream loud as she can with her legs rising to the air.

Hitomi's bedroom

Hitomi has her face onto Natsu as the Hyuga maid moaning like crazy as most of her clothes are gone except for her apron as Naruko is thrust her cock wildly into Hitomi's pussy "this is the Hyuga clan's future Natsu, please join us in helping rebuild the Uzumaki clan" as Natsu moaning uncontrollably "n-no! I-I won't give in." as she blushing badly, The Hitomi kisses her making her eyes widen. Naruko says "Sorry Natsu I want you and I will have you like I have taken Hitomi here" as she fucks Hitomi's pussy even more.

An hour later

Hinata on all fours as her ass being fuck by Kushina as their fucking on the hallway as Hinata screaming with her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out her mouth with Kushina saying "no wonder Naruko love your ass so much!" as she and Hinata sweating lot as Hinata shout out "Yes my ass is so big and plump! Perfect for smacking and fucking" as she feels Kushina grab onto her ass cheeks as she fucking Hinata's ass even more.

With Hanabi

Hanabi is still being fucked by two clones of Kushina and Naruko as their fucking her nonstop with her screaming more and more as she shouts out "your so fucking amazing. Fuck me more with your house size cocks!" as her breasts bouncing wildly than the clone of Naruko kisses and so does the clone of Kushina as it becomes a three-way kiss as the two Uzumaki clones fucking Hanabi's holes more, Hanabi is thinking 'Father you can kiss all the women good-bye we belong to the Uzumaki clan now. You want us back then KISS OUR ASSES' as she is kissing the clones of Naruko and Kushina as their fucking her pussy and ass even more.

Hitomi's room

Hitomi is behind Natsu holding her as Naruko fucks Natsu's pussy making her scream. Hitomi shivers as she feels Naruko's cum coming out of her pussy and ass as she's passed out as Naruko is having her way with the Hyuga maid as she on Naruko's lap, Natsu screams out "y-your a beast. A beast!" as she feels more of the Uzumaki girl's cock as Naruko smirks as she sucks onto Natsu's nipple with the maid scream louder with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

With Kushina

Hinata is blushing as she is looking at Kushina with a clone of Naruko as their about to fuck her pussy as she says while covered in sweat "Oh my double stuffing me? Oh, what should I do~~" as there hearts in her eyes as Kushina and the clone says "you can bet your fat ass" as their thrust their cocks into Hinata's pussy and the Hyuga girl screams out?

"Oh, god. Kushina-sama and Naruko-sama cocks are fucking my pussy at the same time." Shouts Hinata she is enjoying it, and Kushina and Naruko are smirking as their thrust their cocks into her more.

5 hours later

Both of the real Naruko and Kushina are in the kitchen as their covered in so much sweat and lust as they have Hitomi as Naruko say "can I fuck you while you fuck Hitomi mom?" Kushina looks around as many Hyuga women are passed out with cum leaking from their pussies and asses. "Sure after all anything for my girl~" as she walks up to Hitomi who has her legs spread as she says "please give me an Uzumaki cock~~ please my pussy wants it so bad~~" Kushina smirks and has her cock ready for Hitomi.

As Naruko gets behind her mother as she has her cock against Kushina's pussy as Kushina says "just you know, I haven't had anyone fuck my pussy besides Minato, it might be very tight Naruko," Naruko smirks and thrusts right into Kushina making her scream as she does the same toward Hitomi.

Also, all three of them scream together as Hitomi feels Kushina's cock getting more harder than before, as the Uzumaki girl thrust her cock into her mother's while the Uzumaki milf is doing the same with The Hyuga girl as all three of them screaming with Naruko screaming out "your so tight mom." Kushina is crying loudly, and Naruko keeps thrusting into her mother as Kushina thrust her cock into Hitomi.

As Kushina screams out "oh fuck, this is too much, being fucked by my daughter's thick cock while I fuck this Hyuga milf's pussy" she then screams louder as Naruko smacked Kushina's ass, and Naruko is enjoying watching it jiggle while Kushina is watching Hitomi's breasts bouncing like crazy as the Hyuga milf screaming more.

20 minutes later

Kushina is on Naruko's lap with her back against Naruko's breasts as Hitomi is on Kushina's as the Hyuga milf is bouncing on the Uzumaki milf's cock while the Uzumaki milf is doing the same with Naruko's as all three of them losing it so bad, "Are you enjoying your daughter fucking you Kushina" scream Hitomi, Kushina answers "oh yes I do!" as she fucking Hitomi's pussy more while Naruko is losing it so bad since her mother's pussy is out of this world tight, Naruko then thrusts even faster making Kushina scream even more as she does the same with Hitomi's pussy as the Hyuga milf screams more.

A few minutes

As all three of them are laying on their right sides with Naruko holding Kushina's left leg, and she does the same with The Hyuga milf as all of them are sweating significantly as their screaming loud while blushing badly with their eyes closed, Kushina is screaming as well along with Hitomi and Naruko as they're drunk by the lust that their made together.

With Natsu

Natsu is moaning like a brain dead slut as she is being fucked in full nelson by a clone of Naruko as a clone of Kushina saying "please Naruko~ let me fuck her next~~" as she jerking off, Naruko's clone smirks and says "Be patient you will have a turn with this busty Maid" as she fucking Natsu even more with the Hyuga maid scream louder.

Kushina's clones stop and nods but keep jerking off to the sight of this.

With Hanabi

Hanabi is being gang-banged like no tomorrow with so many clones of Naruko and Kushina as their not letting up with Hanabi who is sucking a clone of Naruko's cock while handjob two Kushina clones as two more of Naruko's clones cock, She is enjoying her new place in life with being an Uzumaki fuck toy.

With Hinata

Hinata is on the floor with her front against the storey as a Naruko clone is on top of her as the clone has her hands on Hinata's as the Hyuga girl screams out "Yes please fuck the Uzumaki fuck toy you and Kushina have made me into." as she feels more of Naruko clone's cock.

Moreover, that's how the day went, as all of the Hyuga women become members of the ever-growing harem of The Uzumaki clan and no one was the wiser.

Lemon over

Three days later

Kushina is drinking some tea with Naruko as Kushina looks at Naruko as she says, "so you think I should get Yoshino into our harem?"

"Yes mom think about it Shikamaru and his father are lazy as fuck, and she has to deal with them 24/7, and I think she has pin-up stress and frustration" says Naruko as she making very good points as Kushina thinks on it as she says "well might as well before I go on with my mission at Suna" as she drinks her tea, Naruko nods and says "If you go to suna tell the siblings I said hello" as she smirks as she sips her tea with Kushina nodding to that.

"That reminds me, what's your thoughts on Tsume?" say Kushina as she finished with her tea, Naruko think "Yeah let's get her and her daughter as well," said Naruko as Kushina "I don't think so since I will be busy with Yoshino."

Naruko chuckles and says "Then I think I will head for Hana and make her an Uzumaki loving bitch" as Kushina smirks follow by saying "that's my bitch, but first, I believe you said about Shizune" as there's a knock on the door.

The door opens up and a woman with short black hair, she usually would be wearing a black kimono, but however she's wearing a nurse's outfit which is hugging onto her body nicely as it hugging her triple I breasts and an ass that's near the same level as Tsunade's, she is Shizune and the reason she here is because Tsunade, by Kushina's request, to give a physical to Naruko.

"I am here to give you a physical Naruko may I come in?" says Shizune as Naruko is thinking 'Shizune in a nurses outfit?' as she imagination of her fucking Shizune in the outfit, Naruko lets her in then closes the door and grabs Shizune. Naruko then takes her to her room as Shizune says "oh someone seems excited for their Physical" as she has no clue of what is about to happen.

Naruko is giggling in her head of what she plans to do to the future slutty nurse of hers as Kushina is thinking 'oh Shizune is in for a ride' as she got up and went out to find Yoshino, then she hears Naruko's bedroom door opens and closes.

With that, Kushina has a smirk on her as she walks out of the house.

Naruko's room

Naruko is sitting and waiting for Shizune to tell her what she needs to do as Shizune says "alright Naruko, start off take off your clothes, as in all of them" as she thinking when she read that 'that's odd, we don't do that' Naruko smirks and does as told as she removes from her clothes, her bra, and panties, all while Shizune is reading on the clipboard as she hears "their off Nurse Shizune"

Shizune looks up and blushes by what she sees Naruko is a futa and Naruko is looking at her with lust as Shizune tries to keep her cool in order go on the physical "O-okay, l-lets s-start the t-test s-should we?"

Naruko smirks and says "Please." as she looking how nervous Shizune is as she says "O-okay, l-let me c-check, y-your co-I-I mean arms, r-right a-arms" as she walks up to Naruko and touches Naruko's arms, while trying not to stare at Naruko's massive meat rod, Naruko is smirking really and has a plan for this, as Shizune is blushing more by the sec as she says "y-your in good fit Naruko" as she checks all but one.

Naruto says, "you forget one," speaks with Shizune is looking up at "But I check." Naruko interrupts "You didn't check my cock."

Naruko who then puts her hand on the back of her head and thrusts her cock into Shizune's mouth making her eyes widen. "That is right that Uzumaki slut Tsunade sent you here to be fucked and turned into an Uzumaki cum dump like she is."

Lemon starts

Shizune has her eyes wide open as she thinking 'w-what?' as she couldn't believe it, she could not find her teacher had set her up to be fucked like this at all as Naruko begin thrust her cock into Shizune's mouth with Shizune thinking how gigantic Naruko's cock is, Naruko is having Shizune deep throat her cock with a GAGK coming from Shizune as it too much for Shizune to take or handle.

Since she used to hang smaller cocks, not house size cock like Naruko has, Naruko is smirking as she is fucking Shizune's mouth like no tomorrow as Shizune is moaning loudly on Naruko's cock while holding onto Naruko's side as her eyes are saying, or rather, begging Naruko to stop this at once.

Naruko then feels something "I hope you are ready you slutty looking nurse because I am going to cum!" Naruko speeds up her hips to move her cock faster into Shizune's mouth as Shizune is thinking 'no! P-please s-stop Naruko!' It was to late Shizune's eyes widen and Naruko cums right into her stomach making it expand a bit as Shizune also gets a mouth full of Naruko's cum as she thinking 'o-oh kami, t-there's so much of her sperm, i-i can't handle all of it' Naruko is not letting Shizune remove her mouth as she does not want to ruin the Nurse outfit as Naruko plans to fuck her in it.

No more than 5 minutes later

Shizune throws onto the bed as the nurse first is unbutton as her skirt is gone as and panties as there's only her black garter belt, in all she looks unbelievably sexy, Naruko is smirking and grabs Shizune's breast making her scream "N-NARUKO s-stop." as she feels Naruko fondling her breast, Naruko says "No you are now Uzumaki property Shizune. I have plans of fucking you stupid and into our sperm bank" as she is smirking with eyes full of lust and desire.

Shizune says once again "n-no p-please don't" as she hoping Naruko will listen to her.

2 minutes later

Shizune's legs are in the air with Naruko on her as she hammering down her cock into Shizune's soaking pussy "N-No." screams Shizune.

Naruko smirks and keeps thrusting into Shizune knowing that she will belong to the clan soon, as Naruko's breasts bouncing against Shizune's as sweat begin to appear on their bodies but then, Naruko's door knocks with Naruko saying 'enter, as the door opens up and behind it is Ino.

"Yes, Ino?" Asked Naruko as is still fucking Shizune, Ino's eyes are hazy and full of lust as she says "N-Naruko, I-I'm s-so horny c-could you m-make me a-a clone t-to have sex with me?" as Naruko says "didn't you have long hours of crazy sex with mom?" Ino nods and says "Y-Yes, but n-now I am t-trained to b-be fucked by the Uzumaki clan" as her pussy is dripping wet as Naruko makes a clone for Ino and says "enjoy" as the clone walks up to ino and kisses her on the spot as they go off somewhere.

Naruko says "sorry about that Shizune, since Mom fuck ino for the first time, she couldn't get enough of the Uzumaki and the same goes for Hinata and the Hyuga woman, right now their sleeping in different rooms."

"T-That is f-fine Naruko-sama now FUCK ME MORE!" says Shizune who had to give in Naruko very easy as Naruko smirks upon that, Naruko does increase her speed making her scream even louder as Shizune's pussy getting more wetter by the sec.

Naruko is enjoying her new Uzumaki slut Shizune and will enjoy her for a while as they go crazy as Shizune scream even more than before.

An hour later

Naruko is now fucking Shizune in full nelson "Oh yes Naruko-sama please fuck the Uzumaki sperm nurse more please" as she's completely fallen for Naruko and her cock as Naruko thrust her cock deeply into Shizune's pussy even more.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Nara house

Kushina is fucking her new clan slut Yoshino, and she is screaming like a whore, as how it happens, Kushina found Yoshino home, and the Uzumaki milf right away ask Yoshino if she wants hot, passive sex that will make her want to leave her husband for good, what the answer was Yoshino say to Kushina 'Better than my oh so lazy do nothing husband. I don't know why I put up with him' follow by Yoshino pulls Kushina in and locks the door.

So that was a couple of hours ago and now Kushina is fucking Yoshino's pussy like there's no tomorrow, "So it seems I have taken the dominate Yoshino Nara as an Uzumaki cum dump from now on" as she smacks onto Yoshino's gigantic fat ass while her Double H bouncing as she screams out "your so good! So much better than my lazy small cock husband."

Kushina smirks and then grabs Yoshino's breast and has one of her nipples into her mouth and starts to suck, making Yoshino scream even louder than before.

A bit after with Kushina Yoshino on the table with Kushina hammering her cock into Yoshino's pussy with Yoshino scream out "Yes Kushina-sama I will help you rebuild the Uzumaki clan as a sperm dumpster for you and your daughter just please fuck me more" as she losing her mind badly as both milfs sweating lot as Kushina cums deep inside of Yoshino's pussy with her scream out "Yes please cum into my pussy! Fill my womb with your superior sperm! Get me pregnant."

30 minutes

Yoshino moaning loudly while blushing badly as she's on all hours with Kushina licking her asshole while holding onto Yoshino's fat ass cheeks with her pussy leaking out so much of Kushina's sperm as Yoshino moans out "Yes please more fuck my slutty body more" as she feeling more of Kushina's tongue in her ass as the Uzumaki milf is thinking 'I wonder what Naruko is doing with Shizune right now?'

Back with Naruko and Shizune

Naruko is gang banging Shizune making her seem like a slut, and she loves it as Naruko and her clones fucking Shizune more as Shizune completely lost her mind.

Shizune is thinking 'Naruko-sama, please get this sperm dumpster pregnant with your child' as she being fuck so many Naruko as their having their way with her.

With Kushina

Yoshino is laying on the table with her legs spread with Kushina in front of her as she has her cock rubbing against The Nara milf's pussy as she says to the Futa Milf "fuck me with that gigantic rode of yours Kushina please My pussy wants it so bad" as Kushina smirks and does what Yoshino ask for and thrust her cock into her pussy and both milfs scream together.

As they keep it for hours come.

Lemon over the next day

Naruko is knocking on her mother's door as she says "mom, I'm going over to the Inuzuka's" as she opens the door and she sees.

Lemon starts

Kushina is in bed with both Hinata and Ino as both of them are giving the Uzumaki Milf a double titfuck with all three laying on the bed as Kushina says "but who are you going take Naruko? Cause I'm fine with whoever."

"I have had my eye on Hana for a while, but at the same time I want to fuck Tsume aka a milf" say Naruko as she's torn on his as both Ino and Hinata are licking all sides of Kushina's cock, Kushina hums "Then why not take both?" as Naruko says "however, I want you to have an Inuzuka woman for yourself that's why-" she gets cut off by Kushina "that would be a no can do since I have to do ready for a mission soon" Naruko understands and nods but hears Kushina says "So have fun dominated them into Uzumaki woman Naruko. I know you can do it" as she smirks as she says "now, off you go, I have two girls to fuck silly" as she grabs onto Ino's, and Hinata's asses as both of them moan loudly, Naruko nods and leaves the room heading to where she to get Hana and Tsume.

Kushina asked "who wants to be fuck first?" as she looks both of them as their say at the same time "Me Kushina-sama" as Kushina said "oh that can't do, I will have one of you and the other will have to wait their turn, so give me one reason why I should you first?"

Lemon paused

Naruko is outside of the house and heads over to the Inuzuka compound, and along the way, she goes down the road, that is until she bumps into someone without realizing as both let out a big "ow." as their fall onto the ground with Naruko is on top of the person. Naruko sees it is Tsume while her face is in between Tsume's massive Triple I breasts and she goes off and says "I am so sorry Tsume" as she is bowing to her. Tsume gets up and says, "It is ok it was not on purpose" as she smiles as naruko say, "so what brings you by?"

Tsume answer "oh I'm going to talk to your mom about something," Naruko says, "Mom is busy at the moment and has a mission that she has to go on soon." Naruko sweet drops as she thinks fast on that, "oh okay, I guess I will talk to her about Mikoto later than" say Tsume as Naruko "well why not talk to me, I know Mikoto as much as Mom does after all."

"Ok, let's head to my home, shall we?" say Tsume with Naruko nodding to that as both of them head over to the Inuzuka compound.

Back in the Uzumaki house

Lemon resumes

Hinata is moaning as she convinced Kushina to fuck her first as the Hyuga girl has her hands on against the wall as she is losing her mind badly as she screams out "Yes Kushina-sama fuck the Uzumaki Hyuga bitch more. I am nothing more than your clan's fuck slut" as her breasts bouncing wildly and her plump ass jigging until for time each it hit against Kushina as the Uzumaki Futa milf thrust her cock deeper into Hinata's pussy as she says "That is right you are nothing but a fuck slut for the Uzumaki clan! This is the fate of the other women that we get — nothing but Baby-Factories." as she fucks Hinata even more.

While on the bed, Ino is fingering her pussy like crazy as she moaning out while watching this "Kushina-sama" as it all she's saying as she wants Kushina to fuck her so bad as Kushina stops and leans in closer and lightly pulls Hinata's hair and gives her a kiss, and Hinata does the same.

Then soon enough, both of them are on the floor with Kushina laying on her back with Hinata on top as the Hyuga girl moving her hips like there's no tomorrow, "That is it you Hyuga slut bounce faster. Show that you belong to my clan" say Kushina as Hinata bounce onto Kushina's cock like crazy as she is screaming/moaning as she is losing her mind badly.

Hinata is enjoying being used as a cumdump, as Kushina watching Hinata's breasts bouncing more, so Kushina rises and sucks onto Hinata's left breast, Hinata moans like a whore as Kushina sucking Hinata's nipple as she feels the Hyuga girl bouncing onto her cock more.

Kushina pinches Hinata's other nipple and pulls it like she is trying to milk Hinata as Hinata is moaning/screaming as she is losing it even more, as for Ino, she doesn't know how much longer she can hold on as she is fingering her pussy wildly.

10 minutes later

Hinata is on her feet as she bent over with Kushina behind while holding onto Hinata's arms as Kushina says while thrust her cock faster into Hinata's pussy "Yes that is right this is where you belong in your life nothing more than an Uzumaki's fuck bitch" as she bucking her hips more and more until. Kushina cums right into Hinata's womb, and Hinata cums as well.

Kushina lets go of Hinata as the Hyuga girl slowly falls onto the floor as the Futa Milf looks at Ino with her cock covered in leftover cum, "Get over here you blonde bimbo" and Ino right away runs over to Kushite and jumps onto Kushina's arms as both of them fall onto the floor.

Lemon paused

Naruko is sitting on the couch with Tsume talking, which is About Mikoto, "so you think Mikoto is sad and lonely?" Tsume nods "Yes I do since everything happens to her family" as Naruko thinks on it.

One: she was married to an asshole who never spent any time with her.

Two: She has a bratty son who gives her no love.

The only good thing that Mikoto has is her friendship with the Uzumaki and her eldest son, But the eldest son was sent on a long term mission, "there must be something we could do" says Tsume as she places her arms under her breasts.

Naruko is looking as Tsume had her eyes closed and did not know that she pushed her breasts up a bit more, then Naruko says "let's change the subject, Tsume, when was the last time you had sex?"

Tsume blushes badly and stutters out "N-Not b-before I-I g-got p-pregnant w-with k-Kiba" as she looking away and asks "w-why, are you asking me that?"

Naruko then gets up and grabs Tsume's breasts making her moan, and Naruko says, "It seems the Inuzaka bitch needs an alpha to mount and dominate her." Naruko smirks as she fondles Tsume's breasts more as Tsume moaning while blushing.

Uzumaki house

Lemon resumes

Ino is being fucked in full nelson with her acting like what Kushina called her a blonde bimbo as Ino screaming out of control as Kushina says, "come on ino! Tell me how much you love my cock in your pussy!" as she thrust her cock into her blonde bimbo's pussy even more as Ino screams out "I love it I am the Uzumaki clan's blonde bimbo now and forever as long as the Uzumaki's keep giving me cocks" as she feels more of Kushina's cock.

Soon enough Kushina cums deep inside of Ino with Ino screams out as she feels so much sperm flowing inside of her as she cums as well, Ino is moaning like the bimbo she is now.

A bit after that, Ino and Hinata are on their knees as their licking Kushina's cock as Kushina says "as much I would love to keep fucking you two but I will have to get ready for my mission" They whine with Kushina say "I know, but Naruko will be here fucking you two when she comes from Inuzuka" They both smile hoping Naruko-sama fucks them right, as Kushina says "but I still have an hour before I will get ready so" Then both show Kushina their pussies as cum leak out of their pussies.

Meanwhile at Inuzuka compound

Tsume is trying to get away, but Naruko has her in a tight hold with her cock at Tsume's pussy, and she says "Soon you bitch will be the Uzumaki clan pet along with your daughter. I have plans for you both, but for now, I will have your Milf!" Tsume is trying to stop Naruko, but it is not working as Naruko has a good hold on her. Naruko then thrusts right into Tsume's pussy, making her scream.

Naruko screams as well cause Tsume's pussy is unbelievably tight on her cock, "Damn you, bitch, you're tight as fuck! I am going to enjoy this Inuzuka bitch pussy of yours" says Naruko as the Inuzuka milf scream out "y-your too massive. Y-your way bigger than that asshole left me."

Naruko moans a bit and says, "This is your new life when in private with my mother, or you will act like a fucking doggy bitch that you are. Then well will have fun with you whenever we want" as the Uzumaki girl begin moving her hips and thrust into Tsume's pussy, Tsume is screaming and thinking 'Damn it this bitch plans to break me, but I will not give in. I will never belong to her.' she is biting onto her cough.

20 minutes later

Naruko is fucking Tsume in doggy style while also smacking her ass as she thrust her cock more in Tsume's pussy as both of them are fully naked and void of no clothes, Tsume is screaming out to Naruko to "Stop." as she feels more of Naruko's cock in her pussy.

Naruko smirks and says, "Image this both you and your daughter with a collar and leash. My mother and I fucking you with your bellies heavy with children. Then when they are born them sucking on your breasts while you both suck our cock. This is your new lives" when she said that, Tsume says "what? Why do you mention your mother."

Naruko smirks and says, "Because she is a futa like I am and I share with her as we must rebuild the clan. You and your Daughter are next to join us," as she has her way with Tsume's pussy while thinking if her mother is ready for her mission?

With Kushina

Kushina has gotten ready with the two sluts are out cold with their eyes rolled up and tongues are sticking out of their mouths. There is cum leaking out of their pussies and asses. Kushina says, "It seems they have turned into bimbos all right. However, they are Uzumaki bimbos for life." as she makes a pair of clones and takes them to rooms for them sleep as Kushina getting her bag ready.

With Naruko

Tsume is now having her breasts fondled again, and Naruko is thrusting even faster into her pussy with Tsume screaming louder with her eyes closed as their on the living room floor, Naruko is smirking knowing that she will break Tsume for the Uzumaki clans use as they have plans to make Tsume a Future Uzumaki mother.

Naruko keeps fucking Tsume's pussy, as to try to break her, Tsume screams out "s-stop o-or else I will hurt you damn Uzumaki girl." Naruko smirks and smacks Tsume's ass making her scream, and she says "How about we put that mouth of your to use better" as she kisses Tsume deeply.

5 hours later

Tsume is shaking as she is surrounded by an Army of Narukos who is ready to fuck her stupid. "Let's get her girls!" says one and the rest cheer and Tsume is dragged into the group then is gang banged.

In the morning

At the Village gates

Kushina is getting ready to leave, and she sees Hana Inuzaka, who is returning from a mission as she is wearing her Jounin outfit which the vast is hugging onto her Triple H breasts as she notices Kushina "oh Miss Uzumaki!" as she walks up Kushina, "Hello Hana how are you? Say Kushina.

Hana answers "oh I'm doing good, just got back from a mission, so I'm going to report in then head on home" Kushina nods and says "Well I will see you later as I have a mission" as she grabs her bag then leaves and Hana does so by heading to the Hokage Office than home.

Meanwhile at Inuzuka compound

"No stop this Niece your mother would kill me if she found out that we slept together and your cousin would kill you for fucking me" says Tsume as she back against the wall of the master bedroom of the compound as she's covered in sweat, Naruko is in front and reaches up and grabs her breasts and says "I don't care this body of yours has been teasing me and I WANT IT!" Naruko uses her breasts to pull Tsume to her then Naruko kisses her as the two kissed deeply with her cock against Tsume's stomach.

Tsume is trying to get away, but Naruko removes her hands from her breasts but puts them on her ass, and she gives them a Squeeze as she holds her close "oh auntie, I'm not letting you get away from me~~" Tsume is blushing, and Naruko then has her cock thrust into Tsume's pussy as she screams loud as she can as she feels her 'niece's' cock in her.

"P-Please t-take i-it out. T-This i-is w-wrong" says Tsume as she being held by Naruko as the Futa girl thrust her cock more into her 'aunt's' pussy, Naruko says "I don't care. I plan on fucking those sluts as well, but you will be my top girl out of you three" as she fucks Tsume more.

Tsume scream more as she feels more of Naruko's cock, Naruko is holding Tsume's ass as she is thrusting into her pussy, as Tsume scream more as Naruko thrust her cock faster as both of them sweat more onto as Tsume screams out "No please stop this please niece I don't want this to ruin our relationship please."

An hour later

Naruko and Tsume are in the kitchen with both of them having sex on the table with Naruko hammering down her cock into Tsume's pussy as Tsume scream out "please my hot niece fuck me more." Naruko moans/scream as she says "I hope you enjoy having my children" as both of them cry together as their losing, just as Naruko about to cum.

The front door opens "Mom I'm home," but both don't hear the voice and the door opening as their so into their little, as Hana who comes home and smells something in the air, "what the? That smell? Is that sperm?" says Hana as she hears something from the dining room, so she walks over there with the smell of sperm and now sex, as it getting stronger for each step she takes.

Until she appeared in the dining room as she sees Naruko who screams out "I'm cumming. Take it all auntie." Hana is shocked by what she hears from her mother, "yes, fill me up, my big cock Niece."

Then she hears her mother moan like a bitch in heat as she out load says "w-what's going on here!" as finally both Naruko and Tsume notice Hana is here, Naruko smirks and says "Giving your mother the fucking she truly needs and guess what your next~" as she licks her lips as she takes out her cock.

Lemon over

—

***Blaze is working on the Gateway with What Dealt got from the last story with a clone around to Smack Dealt awake if he tried to fall asleep.***

**D:*hasn't cause he's been nursing his head to make sure he doesn't bleed much* **

**P: Well It seems there are some new women to the Uzumaki harem.**

**D:Yup, and would you mind if I go somewhere? **

**P: Where? **

**D:I think the Master Thief story.**

**P: Why there?**

**D:it's been a while, thank you guys for reading, leave your thoughts in the reviews, favorite if you are new, for when new chapters come up, and flames are no longer as Blaze here will beat it up until there's nothing left. **

**P: Beat it up oh yeah, and maybe I should do the same as you. **

**D: all right until later *as a gateway opens up* **

***Sucks both Dealt and Blaze up***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

***gateway opens up, generally as its fixed***

**P: Finally, we got here.**

**D:it only takes a lot of tries, cause we keep getting dragged by the gateways, anyway welcome back Futa Clan Revivers! And as you can see, the portals are fixed!**

**P: Yeah, it took some time to fix them.**

**D:Yup, remind me never stick two gateways together.**

**P: You think that will work?**

**D:...good question…...anyway start it up! Oh, look a duck *looking at one as it walks past us* **

—

**Futa Clan Revivers **

**Chapter 3**

Lemon resumes where it left off

Hana is shocked by what she is seeing Naruko had fucked her mother as Naruko says "hello Hana" as she resumes fucking Tsume with the brown hair milf resumes screams as she shouts out "Yes more Naruko fuck your naughty bitch more" as Hana says "mom! Naruko stops this at once!" as she doesn't understand.

"I don't think so Hana I turned your mother into an Uzumaki sex pet, and I am looking at the next one to join us" says Naruko as she fucking Tsume's milf pussy even more, Hana says "y-you w-won't!" what Hana did not know is a clone is slowly coming up behind her, Naruko say "oh I will, and I have."

As Hana feels a pair of hands on her breasts, Hana turns to see other Naruko behind her, Hana says while moaning "n-no!" Naruko smirks and asks Tsume "Should I turn your daughter into what you are my bitch I have not seen her date anyone in a long time" as she fucking Tsume's pussy even more.

Tsume answers by shouting out, "yes! Turn my daughter into a futa loving bitch!" Naruko smirks and says to the clone "Well you heard her. Bend that bitch over and fuck her" as the clone nods and torn off Hana's clothes as Hana says "no! NO!"

3 hours later

Naruko is sitting on the couch as both Tsume and Hana are licking her cock as their pussies are leaking out so much of Naruko's cum as Naruko says "That is it I think a dog tail butt plug with dog ears and a collar would be good for you two bitch. I can see it now you on leashes while walking around the house with mother and I fucking you both stupid" as she enjoying of their licks as Hana says "Yes please do that to us we are nothing more then fuck bitches for the Uzumaki clan" as tsume adds in "We are also willing to give you all the unmated women in the Inuzaka clan for the mighty Uzumaki clan" as both of them lick more of Naruko's cock with the Uzumaki girl moans as she says "that's good to hear~ so who's turn is it to ride my cock?"

Hana gets onto Naruko's cock shaking her ass making her cheeks clap "Mine Naruko-sama" as Naruko smirks and kisses Hana gravely as Hana sits on Naruko's cock as Tsume watch while fingering her cum filled pussy, Hana moans into the kiss as Naruko is stretching her pussy out more and is making plans to claim the unmated Inuzuka but for now she's wonder how her mother is doing on her mission to Suna?

Lemon over

Three days later

Kushina appeared at the Suna village as Temari meets her, aka the Kazekage's sister and a good friend of Naruko's "Hello Temari how are you?" say Kushina as she checking out Temari who is wearing a black Kimoto which is hugging onto her lovely figure as it nearly perfect hourglass, as the top is clutching onto Temari's Double I breasts, oh, Kushina is thinking that she's going to enjoy fucking her, Temari answers "I'm doing alright" as she giving off a feel to Kushina which Kushina knows that something is up with Temari.

Kushina is about to say something, but Temari says "anyway come on, I will fill you in about the mission which is an effortless thing to do" as the two walkings, Temari tells Kushina about the mission which is to check on a few seals that were made by Uzumakis long ago.

"Ok, it will be done Temari now what is up?" Kushina ask as Temari says "um I just told you that I'm alright-" Kushina cuts her "honey don't try with me, clearly there's something, I can feel it, so tell me of what's going on?" Temari starts to cry as she outright says, "alright! I got dumped by Shimamaru! Why? Cause I'm too troublesome for him! And I said him fine, and I will find someone better than him! As he's so lazy and" she cries more as she gets pulled in by Kushina as she hugs her to comfort her as Temari sobbing onto Kushina's shoulder, "It is ok. To a Nara male even blinking is too troublesome" says Kushina as she is patting Temari's head as she crying with Kushina adding "it's alright, let it all out" as she makes a clone to do her mission as Kushina tells Temari that they're going to get drinks or that get some chocolate.

Temari is still sad but glad to have a friend in Kushina as she asks if there could get chocolate then drinks, since it's the last thing she needs right now, Kushina nods to that as both of them went to get some then to Temari's place.

30 minutes later

Temari's place

Temari is sitting on the couch, and Kushina is making something for Temari to eat while Temari is eating some chocolate, "So what is new with you Kushina" says Temari as she eating more chocolate as she's feeling better now as Kushina says "oh there, but I will tell you later, for now, lets eat" Temari nods, and Kushina puts a plate of food in front of her as Temari sees Teriyaki Chicken with dumplings and rice, Kushina sits next to her with the same food as she says "go on Temari, dig in"

Temari does and enjoys the food, both of them didn't say anything as their eat until both of them finished as Temari says "that was very good Kushina, thank you- um" she stops herself as she feels a bit odd. What she did not know is Kushina used lust dust, a very exotic spice, Kushina say "are you okay sweetie?" as she knows full well why.

Temari starts blushing badly, "I-I don't k-know" as she starts fanning herself as she is now feeling so hot "b-but w-when did the whole room got so hot in here? Don't you feel it."

Kushina shakes her head and says "No dear." as she sees Temari taking off her clothes without a second thought, "N-Not o-only t-that I-I f-feel h-hot" she just take off her Kimoto, and about to take off her bra and panties which are black, "I-I f-feel" and Kushina finishes it "Horny?"

Temari nodded before she knew it, she found herself on Kushina's lap with Kushina having her hands on Temari's fat plump ass as she says "what you are feeling are the effects of lust dust, a very exotic and rare spice, and what it does, it makes whoever swallows the spice, the person's sexual desire become more, what's the right word?" as she rubs Temari's ass with the sandy blonde girl moans loudly "B-Beastly? B-But w-why K-Kushina" as she is crying more she feels Kushina rubbing her ass more.

"Simple, I'm going to make you mine, and I promised to have sex with you at anytime you but not just me" she lays to Temari's ear "also my daughter, Naruko" as she licks Temari's ear lightly which makes Temari moans loudly upon that, "W-Why a-are y-you t-two d-doing t-this" as she tries not to fight it as she, in fact, enjoying this.

Kushina stops and answers "oh simple, we are going to bring back the Uzumaki clan and we are going to need women for that to happen and you're going to be one of them, any more questions?"

Temari is just panting and asks "Can we fuck already" as Kushina smiles and says "oh of course sweetie."

Lemon starts

20 minutes later

Temari's bedroom

Temari is moaning as Kushina is licking her pussy with the sandy blonde girl's legs spread as Temari moaning out "yes, that is it lick my pussy more you hot milf!" as she going crazy with lust, Kushina is enjoying Temari's taste as Temari moaning more and more by the sec as there's an overflow of juices, but then Kushina stops, much to Teamri's dismay.

"Why did you stop?!" Whines Temari then she feels Kushina's cock against her pussy and Temari is shocked to see the size of it as she says "h-how c-can you w-walk a-around w-with a horse size cock?!"

"Seals my dear that is how I can walk with this big cock," says Kushina, as Temari blushing then nods, and Kushina thrusts into Temari's pussy, Temari screams loud as she can as Kushina says "Oh! You're tight as virgin Temari! It's like your ex had a tiny cock!"

"He was tiny and as thick as my pinky finger." Shouts Temari as she losing it badly as Kushina says "so disappointed in bed then? Just like his father with his wife," as she fucks Temari's pussy with the sand blonde girl screams louder.

"How do you know that Kushina-chan?!" asked as screaming Temari as she feels more of Kushina's cock inside of her pussy, "simple, I fuck your ex's mom and make her fallen for my cock and the woman can scream."

Temari's eyes widen even more now knowing Kushina got around as she is getting fuck by Kushina even more.

An hour later

Kushina is on top of Temari as she is laying on Temari with their breasts against each other with the Uzumaki Milf hammering down her cock like a wild beast. Temari is screaming more, but Kushina kisses Temari deeply, their moaning upon a kiss, their holding on each other as their fuck even more. Temari is enjoying the fucking that Kushina is giving her right now as her pussy is leaking so much juice while it's getting pounded by Kushina's massive rod.

Their break off the kiss but their licking each other's tongues as Temari is thinking 'best fucking I have ever had, I don't think I will ever get enough of what Kushina is giving me!' while Kushina is thinking 'I think I just found my next favorite girl to have sex with~'

Temari is enjoying the Milf woman dominating her.

20 minutes later

Temari is moaning as Kushina is now fucking her in the shower as Temari has her back against the wall with both of her legs held by Kushina, "Are you enjoying this Temari?" asked Kushina as she keeps fucking Temari with the sand blonde girl screams louder as she shouts out "Yes please more Kushina fuck me more" as she feels more of Kushina's cock in her.

Kushina is enjoying fucking her new woman as their keep at it like animals in heat, Temari is moaning like a desert rose whore as they fuck more in the shower.

Temari's breasts are bouncing like mad and so is her ass as Kushian keeps bucking her hips faster, faster as well thrust her cock in the same rate of speed as she says "I'm going to cum!" "So am I, let's come together Kushina!" Shouts Temari as now both of them saying each other's names, "Kushina!" "Temari!" say both of them as their getting closer and closer to cumming. Then they both cum at the same time and they scream as Kushina fills up Temari's pussy with her cum while Kushina is wondering of what is doing back home.

Meanwhile at Konoha

Uzumaki house

Naruko is moaning her cock is being licked by Hana who is on her knees with dog ears on her head with a collar around her neck and a dog tail butt plug as Hana's pussy is being licked by Ino as near them on the floor are Hinata and Tsume as their in scissoring position and Tsume has the same items as her daughter.

As both Hinata and Tsume moan out "This is so good Hinata!" shouts Tsume as Hinata says, "yes rub against my pussy like that you horny hound."

Naruko is enjoying her doggy bitch sucking her cock as she says "you two keep at it" as she moans.

Back with Kushina at Suna

Both of them are out of the shower as they went on the next round of sex in the kitchen as Temari is putting whip cream on Kushina's cock as she says "This will taste so good" as Kushina is moaning on the cold feeling of the whipped cream on her cock then after Temari has done she takes Kushina's whip cream cock into her mouth with Kushina moans loud as Temari is thinking 'I always wanted to do this with my ex, but he was too lazy do it'

Kushina is enjoying Temari doing this as she says "oh fuck this feels so good! The cool of the whipped cream and your warm mouth! Oh so lewd!" Temari looks at Kushina with hearts in her eyes as they keep at it even more.

After a while, both of them put more whip cream on each other's breasts as their gigging a bit as Temari says "you know, I always wanted to do this, but you know."

"Sir lazy butt and yet I think you look delicious all you need is two more things" Kushina as she grabs a cherry and place it on Temari's left breast and says "and what is the last one?"

Kushina brings out chocolate syrup and put some of it on Temari's breasts, Kushina says "now you look so good to eat~" Temari blushes and Kushina starts to lick her clean making Temari moan as Kushina is licking Temari's breasts as Temari place her hands around Kushina's hair as the sand blonde kunoichi moans more, Kushina is enjoying Temari's taste with the chocolate syrup.

Temari moaning out "Kushina" as she is feeling more of Kushina's licks then Kushina stops and says "come on~ have a taste of whip cream, Milf size~" Temari starts to lick Kushina's breasts with the Uzumaki futa milf moans as her cock is twitching hard.

Kushina is enjoying Temari sucking her breasts as sand blonde girl licking and sucking onto Kushina's breasts.

Kushina remembers Naruko did this when she was a baby. Kushina then starts to finger Temari's pussy with Temari moans as she has Kushina's nipple in her mouth as she is sucking it.

Temari is enjoying sucking Kushina's breasts and her pussy being fingered by the Uzumaki milf as she says "that's it Temari, suck on my breasts" as she moaning while fingering Temari's pussy more, Temari does imaging the future with her baby sucking her breasts or Kushina or Naruko sucking her nipples and drinking her milk.

A couple of hours later

Temari is surrounded by three Kushina's, and one says "How about we fuck this slutty Suna Kunoichi like our slut girls" as Temari is blushing so bad as she never fucks by three before, they smirk then grab her and Temari lets out a fake scream of fear.

One thrust in Temari ass, second Kushina thrust cock in Temari's mouth and the last into her pussy them moans as their love of how tight of all of Temari's holes, Temari's eyes rolling up, they start thrusting into their slutty rose, and they enjoying Kushina, same goes for Temari as she feels their cock moving deep of Temari's holes, Temari thoughts saying 'this feels wonderful. I wonder if Kushina-sama and Naruko-sama will double team me' as she is moaning on the cock in her mouth.

12 hours later

Lemon over

It's morning as inside of Temari's room, Temari is passed out with her mouth, pussy and ass are leaking out Kushina's cum as Kushina is making food for Temari for when she wakes as she has gotten memories of the clone that went do the mission for her as Kushina thinks if she should stay for one more day or just head home, 'Should I stay or convince Temari to come to Konoha with me? Oh, decisions, decisions.` as Kushina keeps up with her cooking.

With Naruko

Naruko is on her way to do her daily training, as she appears there, but usually, Naruko's training spot is empty, but yet, the Uzumaki girl hears something and hides in the tree.

Now in the trees, Naruko takes a peak to see while hearing water splashing as she considers.

Training ground 7

Two people are in the small lake of training ground 7, as both of them are a woman and girl as the girl is a year older than Naruko and the woman is in her mid-20s as both of them splashing each other. Naruko sees they are naked and she thinks then she secretly puts up seals to make sure no one can come to the training ground at all until Naruko removes it. This also makes them invisible.

As the woman has purple hair with brown eyes, she is Anko, and she's splashing water to the girl with brown hair with brown eyes, she is Tenten, and Anko is splashing her as she giggles as she says "Anko! That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war babe," says Anko as she keeps splashing toward Tenten, the brown girl says, "if I give you a kiss, will you stop?"

Anko stops and appears in front of her and says "Please" with Tenten smiles, and she gives Anko a french kiss with her hands on Anko's ass making her moan as their still in the water as Naruko who is watching as she thinking 'okay, when did they become a thing? And how?' She is enjoying seeing the heat come from them as she feels her cock getting very hard under her pants.

Anko and Tenten stop with Tenten say "Do you think someone will come by?" as she blushing as she bit dazed from the kiss, Anko smirks and says "Maybe but it would be so hot with the possibility of getting caught" as Tenten nods to that as they went back to kissing each other.

Naruko quietly giggles as she sees both of them stop kissing and get out of the water as she considers, Tenten has a lovely figure with huge fat ass and Double I breasts and Anko has near-perfect hourglass figure with Double J and her ass is not significant as Tenten's but still substantial in all the same as the two resume kiss as their about to have sex.

Lemon starts

Tenten starts to move her hands down Anko's body until she reaches Anko's legs as both of licks each other's tongues while moaning and blushing bright red as Tenten begins fingering Anko's pussy as Anko moans loud as she stops licking tenten's tongue as she moans out "yes like that babe, rub me right there!"

Tenten fingers Anko's pussy faster with the purple hair woman moans louder as Tentensays "You like that don't you, my lovely Anko, don't you. Tell your Tenten-chan how much you like it" as she fingering Anko's pussy more and more as Anko answers "Yes Tenten-chan! I loved how you fingered my pussy in all the right places oh yes fuck!"

Tenten smirks knowing that she has her Anko-chan as putty in her hands, but then Anko jumps onto Tenten, and the two once again make out as their on the ground as their kissing each other deeply, Anko is moaning as Tenten knows how to get her in the mode to have some fun.

Then Anko breaks off the kiss as she grabs Tenten's thick legs and moves them upward as Anko licks her lips and says, "time for me repay by licking my favorited ass~~."

Tenten moans as Anko is licking her ass as the purple hair woman licking Tenten's ass deeply with Tenten moaning like crazy while there don't know that Naruko is jerking off to this as she is saying to herself 'a-as soon as their done, oh I'm joining in.'

Naruko can't wait to join in and fuck them both as Anko licking Tenten's ass more as Tenten moans out "Yes Anko lick the ass you love so much."

Half an hour later

Both Tenten and Anko are now doing scissoring position with both of them sweating as their moaning together, Tenten says with her breasts bounces "Oh I do enjoy this very much Anko" as Anko says with her breasts once "me too Tenten! I'm so glad we got together on that night when you and me drunk."

Both of them moan even louder as their rubbing each other's pussy against each other as their sweating more, then after an hour they both cum.

As they fall onto their back as their breathing hard while covered in so much sweat as Tenten says "s-so i-intense" followed by Anko "a-and h-hot."

Naruko then appears and says, "I hope you two don't mind me joining? Or unless you are done?" with no clothes on and her cock is twitching very hard, "W-What the hell!" They both shouted not expected to be found as well with Naruko being a futa.

Both of them hug each other as Tenten says, "h-how l-long have you been here?"

Naruko smirks "The whole time, and I have to say pretty bravely you both to do it in public. I love seals" as Anko say "what d-do you want from us" as both of them are staring at Naruko's cock, Naruko says "Both of you with my cum leaking out of your pussies and asses" as Tenten says "w-wait are you asking us to have sex with you?" as Anko says "and why should we?"

Naruko smirks and says, "Oh, let's see I put up the seal. I have info on both of you and trust me I don't want to tell anyone about your relationship until your ready girls. Plus I am looking at two stunning women in front of me, so what do you say?" as she smiles.

Tenten and Anko look at each other as their thinking.

20 minutes later

Naruko is moaning like crazy as Anko is sucking her cock while Tenten is licking her pussy, Naruko moans out "Damn both of you are good at this oh I am enjoying this so much" as she moaning as Anko's thoughts up 'Her cock is so tasty I just hope that I can stay Tenten's girlfriend' as Tenten is eating Naruko's pussy as she thinking 'Many she has a wonderful pussy and I just hope I don't have to break up with Anko-chan' as their keep at it.

Naruko moaning more as she says "Don't worry, I will not have you two break up, but you both are so good at this." as she moans as both of them stop, they look at each other and smile then they have a plan for Naruko.

20 minutes later

Anko is lowering herself onto Naruko's cock, and Tenten is doing the same with Naruko's face as the Uzumaki girl laying on her back, Naruko can't wait for this, and she grabs Tenten's hips and lowers her pussy and she starts to lick making Tenten moan loud as Anko feels Naruko's gigantic cock entering her pussy as she shouts out "oh fuck! I-it's so gigantic!" as Tenten moaning like crazy as she says "she's so good with her tongue!" as both of them going crazy with lust.

Naruto is enjoying this and is thinking 'These two are perfect for joining in rebuilding the Uzumaki clan' as she is licking Tenten's very wet pussy as she feels Anko riding her cock like there's no tomorrow as both of them moaning/screaming together.

Naruko then sends her tongue deeper into Tenten's pussy as Anko moving her hips on overdrive as she is bouncing on Naruko's cock then both of the shares a kiss each other as their loving this so much.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Temari's place

Kushina is fucking Temari as their doing it on the table with Temari laying on it as she screams out "Yes Kushina-sama take me back to Konoha kicking and screaming if you have to I belong to the Uzumaki clan now" as she feels Kushina's cock thrust into her pussy more as Kushina smirks and says "OH I would if I could it is your brother the Kazekage that might stop me. But yes you are Uzumaki property now my lovely rose, but you have a week to gather your things and come to live with us at Konoha" as she fucks Temari even more.

Back with Naruko

Anko is facing Tenten with them both moaning as Naruko and a clone are fucking them both with Naruko with Tenten and Anko has the clone, and both Uzumaki girls are fucking their asses with both of them scream out "Yes please more fuck us more! Make us your lovers," as Naruko says "oh not just me, also mom as well."

Anko says "w-wait y-your mom has a massive rod l like you?!" as Tenten is imaging of her being fuck by a milf with massive rod, Naruko smirks "Damn right she does so both of you will be lovers of the Uzumaki clan as her plans are brought back our clan!" as she and her cock fuck their asses even more as Anko smirks as she says "lucky for you, Tenten oh fuck! L-likes milfs!" as she feels more of the clone's cock in her ass.

"Oh did Tenten have naughty dreams about a milf fucking her into a sex coma?" Purrs Naruko and Tenten shiver to give Naruko her answer, "I will make sure to tell mom to Fuck Tenten into submission than when she comes back."

Naruko then turns to Anko, and the clone smacks her ass, and Naruko asks "What about you Anko~chan" as Anko answers "ask tenten as she knows what I like" as she screams as she is just cum.

Naruko turns to Tenten and sees she is not answering she smacks her ass and asks "Well Tenten tell us or I will stop right now" as Tenten whines at the thought of that. "She likes being fucked by girls our age and milf! Now I told you, please don't stop Naruko!" as Naruko smirks as she fucks Tenten's ass more as do the clone with Anko's.

Time skip

Later into the day

Lemon over

After Kushina had a whole morning of sex, she's heading back to Konoha as she thinking about 'such nice day' as she looks at the sky as it such beautiful weather, then when she gets to bump into someone, and it is someone from the waterfall village, as Kushina see a girl who is about Naruko's age, as she has dark skin, short green hair and orange eyes as she wearing clothes that are showing too much skin as the top is hugging onto her Triple I breasts and ass that is in a league all on its own.

In all, she's hot, and Kushina says "sorry about that" as The girl says "n-no, I wasn't watching where I was going" as she laughs little as she says "and could you help me, i-i'm lost."

"Oh why are you lost?" asked Kushina as the girl get very embarrassed, "well, I kinda have no sense of direction as I have never been this far away from my home village before" as she plays with her index fingers, Kushina is confused "Why have you never been this far away from the waterfall village?" as the girl says "how do you know that I was from the waterfall village?"

Kushina smiles and says as she points out the girl's headband "well this give it away, and I think I could help if you tell where you need to go that is."

"I am heading to Konoha actually" says the girl as Kushina answers "oh you're in luck, I'm heading back there in fact, how about you come with me, and we will be there in no time at all," the girls nods and says "Thank you, oh and I'm Fuu, and you are?" Kushina says, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki" as she smiles as both of them head on to Konoha.

"So Fuu why do you not leave your village much?" Asked Kushina, Fu says "t-that's a secret" as she doesn't say anything, Kushina feels something in Fuu and figures it out, but doesn't say anything as she knows that Fuu wants to say it herself, so she has no right to say it out loud.

As both of them walk toward Konoha which take about three days to walk, they have a lot of talk about while heading there.

Meanwhile, with Naruko in her afternoon.

Naruko is walking around the village after her beautiful morning, as she wonders if she should get something for her mother when she comes back from her mission, as she is walking around she hears something going on.

She goes check it and what it lead her to is well, a hated to augment between four people, two women and a man and another woman. The Harunos family are arguing, as Naruko sees Sakura, a girl with short pink hair and next to her is her father who looks angry as he is yelling toward his wife and another daughter who look like Sakura but older, and what's going on? Well.

Menuki found her husband cheating on her with some woman, and her eldest is backing her up on this, while her youngest thinks her father has done nothing wrong at all.

Seeing this, Naruko decides not to get involved as she walks away without them noticing, as she did, she runs into Mikoto. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mikoto," said Naruko as she gets up then helps Mikoto up.

Naruko sees Mikoto with long black hair, even though she's a housewife, but she has a fantastic figure with K cup breasts and ass is like Kushina's, as Mikoto says "it's alright Naruko."

"Hey, Mikoto are you ok? You look a little down?" Naruko asks as Mikoto looks at Naruko as she sighs and she tells her to get something to drink first, Naruko then leads her to a bar and gets them a drink.

While drinking, Mikoto tells Naruko of her problems, her husband is ignoring her, and she knows that he is cheating on her with a hooker, Mikoto begins to break down into tears, Naruko hugs her and asks "Is there any way to get a divorce and take control of the clan and banish him from the clan?"

Mikoto says "I don't want anything, I don't know where you get that from since I was married into my husband's" as she wipes her tears away, Naruko is confused "I thought that you were of the main family?" as Mikoto shakes her head no, "No, I was married into the main family" say Mikoto, Naruko then thinks "Is there a way to take over the clan?"

Mikoto shakes her head no, as it's impossible since her husband has to die for her take over, but even though when one of her sons come to a certain age, then take over, Naruko nods, but she knows that Itachi would take over and he is better than his little brother.

Naruko sighs as she tells Mikoto if she wants to head over to her house, Naruko takes her to her home and Mikoto is happy that she at least has friends.

They went to the Uzumaki house.

When they got there Naruko opens the door for Mikoto then after they are both in Naruko goes to make them tea, once the tea is ready and the two began to talk more.

The talk went on for a while, which somehow it lead them into Naruko's room as their walk past one of the guestrooms and inside of it.

Lemon starts

Two clones of Naruko are having sex with Tsume, Hinata and Hanabi as one is thrust her cock deeply into Tsume's ass while the other clone is getting a double titfuck by the Hyuga sisters, as clone one asks while fucking Tsume's ass more "are you enjoying having your ass fuck by a Uzumaki cock?!" as Tsume screaming more as her pussy is leaking out so much juice as the inuzuka Milf shouts out her answer "Your bitch loves it so much more please Naruko-sama" with her breasts bouncing wildly with sweat flying off of her body.

While clone two is having her cock licked by the Hyuga sisters long with double titfuck as she says "you two must love licking cock so much~" as Hinata says "o-only U-Uzumkai futa cock" Hanabi is enjoying her Uzumaki mistress cock as both sisters lick clone two's cock more, then clone two askes "so, who wants to ride my cock?"

Hanabi appears on the clone first as Hinata says "no fair, I want to ride Uzumaki-sama's cock Hanabi!"

"I had to wait three hours till you were done yesterday, it's my turn," says Hanabi as she gets the cock of the clone into her pussy as Hinata whines sadly. "You will get your turn, and you don't tease Hinata, Hanabi," says clone two as she smacks Hanabi's ass as she says "s-sorry Uzumaki-sama I-I didn't mean to!"

Naruko then thrusts into Hanabi and then has her on her back "Hinata sits on her face," Hinata does so as she sits onto Hanabi's face as Hanabi places her hands on her big sister's plump ass, Hanabi starts to lick Hinata's pussy as clone two starts into Hanabi's pussy hard while Hinata is moaning loudly.

Lemon paused

Naruko, the real one, had lead Mikoto to her room as she asks, "Are you sure? You know with having sex with me, cause you can still turn back."

Mikoto gulps then nod "As long as it gets me away from them" with that, both enter Naruko's room.

An hour later

Lemon resumes

Mikoto is moaning like a whore as she is being fucked Full nelson as she screaming out "yes fuck me harder! Fuck me harder big girl!"

"I will Uchiha Milf slut!" says Naruko as she fucking Mikoto's pussy even more and Mikoto screams louder by the sec as she loves his every sec of this.

Meanwhile in the guest bedroom

Hinata is now being fucked as she's on all hours as she screaming loud as she can while Hanabi is on top of Tsume as the clone is thrusting her cock between their breasts, as the clone that's fucking Hinata says to her "You like this don't you, my lovely Hyuga slut" as Hinata screams louder as her ass jiggles for each time it hits against the clone.

While the other clone is fucking both Tsume and Hanabi as both scream out "Yes fuck us more Uzumaki-sama" as there a loud wet sound with the clone's cock thrust more in between them.

"With pleasure, slut, and bitch." Said the clone as she fucks them even more.

Back with the real Naruko and Mikoto

Mikoto is pushed against the wall of Naruko's room with Naruko gets in front of her as she says "tell me" as she leads in closer "am I better?"

"Oh so much better than that loser" says Mikoto as she blushing badly as both of them kiss deeply as their moan upon the kiss, Naruko then has her tongue go into Mikoto's mouth, Then Naruko lifts Mikoto's left leg and thrust her cock right into Mikoto's pussy Mikoto is enjoying the fucking she should have gotten as both of them go other round of sex.

12 hours later

All four are in line with their asses and pussies leaking out cum, Naruko looking at each of them as she says "now, who should I fuck first?

They are all begging, "Me first Naruko-sama." "No me." as Naruko smiles as she can't decide, that's when.

Lemon paused

The door opens up and behind it is Kushina who had returned as she sees this and says "oh" she gets in right away and closed the door, "Hi mom we have a new woman joining the family" says Naruko as she points Mikoto who is standing still with her pussy leaking out naruko's cum, Kushina sees those "Oh so Mikoto is now our Uchiha slut" with Naruko nodding as Kushina notice tsume as well as she says "and Tsume too, mm is it alright if I take them Naruko?" as she licks her lips, "Ahhh I was having plans mom" Naruko said as Kushina thinks on it.

"Mmm maybe I take the Hyuga sisters then~," say Kushina, Naruko nods "Have fun I have plans for these Milfs," with that Kushina takes the Hyuga sisters to the master bedroom as Naruko says "you two are mine~."

Lemon resumes

Master bedroom

Kushina brings both Hinata and Hanabi to the room as she throws them on the bed as Kushina drops her bag and taking off her clothes, Then smacks both the Hyuuga slut's ass making them moan, Kushina says "tell me how much you miss my Milf Futa cock?"

"SO MUCH," says both girls as their jumps into Kushina's arms and Kushina kisses them for each.

Back with Naruko

Naruko is moaning loudly as her cock is being licked by the two milfs as she says "That is it my slutty milf lick the Uzumaki cock you love so much" as both milfs licking the sides of naruko's cock as their say while moaning "your cock taste so good~" Naruko moans more as she feels them licking her cock more.

Naruko is happy knowing that these milfs are so horny for her clan as she is enjoying this so much.

Back with Kushina

Kushina is hammering her cock into Hinata's pussy while making out with Hanabi, Kushina is enjoying her Hyuga sluts as she fucking Hinata more with Hinata screaming out with her eyes rolling upward "Fuck my pussy more Uzumaki-sama!" after breaking the kiss with Hanabi.

Kushina smirks and says "With pleasure my busty bitch" as she does what Hinata ask for, and Hinata screams louder as Hanabi come up to Kushina and the two begin to kiss, Kushina reaches around and squeezes Hanabi's ass.

With Naruko

The Uzumaki girl is having her way with Mikoto's pussy while Tsume is licking Naruko's cock as Mikoto screaming at the top of her lungs as she shouts out "Yes please fuck this lowly Uchiha bitch make her forget her weak pathetic clan" with her eyes rolling upward.

As Tsume licking Naruko's pussy while blushing bright red as Naruko says "That is it bitch keep it up" as she fucking Mikoto's pussy even more.

The door opens up which all three stop as they see.

Back with Kushina

Kushina is thrusting into Hanabi when she hears something from the living room as the Uzumaki milf says "oh it seems someone here, but I will found out later, now then come here and give me a kiss~" as she older Hyuga girl and Hinata does come up to Kushina and gives her a kiss while fucking Hanabi even more. There is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kushina after she breaks the kiss and hears, "The Inuzuka milf bitch for the Uzumaki milf." Kushina smirks and says 'enter,' and tsume comes in as her pussy is leaking so much juice, Tsume is even panting with the collar still (Tsume and Hana wanted them.)

Kushina smirks and says, "Come here, bitch." Tsume gets on all fours and heads over as Kushina thrust her cock faster into Hanabi's pussy as the younger Hyuga girl is biting onto the bedsheet with her eyes rolling upward, Tsume is panting and Kushina says "When I am done you are to lick this Hyuga bitch's pussy and this one will have her ass fuck~" she holds Hinata close to her as Hinata says "Yes Kushina-sama."

With Naruko

Before Tsume went upstairs

The door opens, and the three see a busty blonde standing there, and the person is smiling. "I'm back." It was Samui she had returned from getting her things as well turn in paperwork and other things, Samui smiles seeing Naruko-sama. "Oh, it seems you got some more women. Well, I would like to have some fun Na~ru~ko~sama." Samui said seductively. Then she closes the front door and removes her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties which have slits in them. Her nipples were shown and as well her pussy, Tsume take this as her cue to join with Kushina.

20 minutes later

As Naruko on her back while having her way with Samui's pussy and Mikoto is having her pussy being licked by naruko, Samui shouts out as she riding naruko's cock wildly "I have missed the Uzumaki cocks that owns my pussy" Mikoto moans out "Oh I have always wanted to be fucked by someone who could dominate me. That pathetic man was submissive in bed e-even though he's not so outside of bed! O-oh kami! Y-yes r-right there" as she feels Naruko's tongue licking a spot she never felt before.

Samui moans and says, "The fucker sound like a cuck that he would get off at watching someone dominate his wife" as she cums on the spot and the same goes for Mikoto.

Back with Kushina

Kushina make clones, and all three of them are fucking their lovers in different positions, Tsume is getting drilled in a jackhammer. Hanabi is pushed against the wall. Hinata spits roast, the milf, and the two busty Hyuga sisters had lost their minds as with their eyes rolling upward.

They had sex all day until the next day.

Lemon over

The next day

Uzumaki house, Kitchen

Naruko and Kushina are drinking tea while they have a girl massaging their shoulders Samui for Naruko and Tsunade for Kushina and they are using their breasts, Kushina informs Naruko about a girl that she comes across on her way back from Suna, and what's more, she offers the girl to stay with them if she wants to.

"That is a wonderful mom and me just so glad one of my favorites returned," says Naruko as Samui kisses her on the cheek and Tsunade does the same with Kushina, as Kushina nods, "now then, I'm thinking of you, and I get this girl together."

Naruko pouts and says "Mom I had made plans, but I will leave clones if you wish" as Kushina says "but Naruko, I mean later Naruko, and also I hope if you don't mind, I had sent a clone to have sex with Mikoto."

"How long." Said Naruko then, "this morning- ohhhhh~~~ no wonder~~," says Kushina as she has gotten the memories of her shadow clone as Naruko is a bit lost, Then Samui says "Also ladies I have info on three women you might like from Kumo." Samui pulls a picture showing them. "The one with the long blonde hair is Yugito. The silver hair is Mabui, and the redhead is Karui, and she's upset with me."

Both Naruko and Kushina ask, "what do you mean upset?" as Kushina hears from down the hall"oh Kushina-sama~~" Kushina smirks and grabs Tsunade and takes her to where the voice was coming from. But Kushina gives Naruko and Samui a kiss followed by to inform her later.

With that, it's just Naruko and Samui as Samui explain of what is going on with Karui, "So she is angry that you're moving away out of nowhere. Some friend she is really." Said Naruko, who then pulls Samui into her lap and fondles her breasts. "W-We w-were l-lovers N-Naruko-sama."

Naruko smirks "Well, I hope you don't mind getting your old lover and having her as Uzumaki property." Naruto then licks her neck, making Samui moan. "I think that she would make a wonderful addition to the family, I am off for a bit how about you invite Karui over, and I will add her" as Samui says "b-but she's w-will be a-a tough one t-to s-seduce."

"OH who said I was doing it alone you will be there and help me get her as both will belong to the Uzumaki clan." Said Naruko and she pinches Samui's nipples making her squeal and cum right then and there.

Meanwhile with Kushina

Lemon starts

Kushina is Tsunade, and Mikoto lick her cock as Kushina is deciding who to fuck, "oh, you two are so wonderful, I just can't decide who to fuck first~."

"Me first." Said Mikoto, "NO me first!" Said Tsunade as their glare at each as Kusina says "if you two fight, there I won't fuck the both of you" They stop with a scared look on their face as their say together "s-sorry Kushina-sama" as Kushina says "good, now makeup by kissing each other" They do.

While this is going on well Naruko and Samui are outside with the seals up as they are naked, and Naruko has a message in the sun with Samui using her breasts as the sun is hitting the pool, make it shine with sunlight as Naruko says "this feels so good~" with a smile, Samui smiles "Anything for you and I hope you keep your promise. I want Karui-chan here with us." Samui is rubbing her breasts on Naruko's back.

"I will Samui baby, and I hope that I plan to keep you in my room for a few nights or as long as you live with us. Unless Mom has you." Said Naruko smiling, and Samui says, "I sure hope so. I would love to have a family, but I want Karui here as well. Also, Naruko why not start with your front?"

Naruko giggles and says, "If you did then I would be fucking you right now. But I want those breasts massaging me for right now Samui baby."

As Samui smiles as she keeps it, then both of them notice a woman standing in front of them as Naruko knows as she says "um hi Mito, how long were you standing there?" as she is sweating a bit as Mito, who is wearing a kimono that hugs her figure very well.

Lemon paused

"Not long, but I do want to know why, how long were you and your mother been at this?" Mito ask, as Naruko says "been a-at what?" as Samui sees how scared Naruko is toward, as Mito says "the whole having sex with woman, fucking them to the point their lustful toward you and your mother, and as well trying them pregnant."

"Trust me Mito mom started all of this. I just wanted to find the right girl and date to get to know her better than marry her." Said Naruko, Mito says "oh I know, since it was my idea begin with" as Naruko is thinking 'that makes sense', "but she told me that she would have started by you have sex with me first since I'm not a futa, but I didn't expect your sexual desire wanted her to be your first, you can love her but your not allow to be married here though"

Naruko looks at Mito like she is an idiot "I know that Mito mother explained it to me. I don't need to hear it again" says Naruko as she 'humps' as Mito says "oh right, one of the women you two had sex with might be pregnant" as Naruko is surprised long with Samui.

Naruko asks "w-who?!", Mito says "well more like two, as I checked on them before coming here, and their just pregnant, as to who, the first is that Hyuga girl and the other is my granddaughters assistant, Shizune." as Naruko remembers went very wild with Shizune last week

Samui is awn on that but asks, "wait, how do you know?" Mito answers, "well, I'm the one who taught Tsunade everything she knows."

Naruko smirks and Samui gets off, and Naruko turns over Samui massages Naruko's front with her breasts. Naruko then turns to Mito and says, "Well what are you waiting for strip and get over here.

Mito smirks and starts to strip. "Oh, Kushina has Ayame." And Mito is like a goddess in beauty which Make Naruko's cock more harder than before and Samui gets surprised upon that as she feels it happen in between her breasts.

Lemon resumes

Kushina's room

Kushina is hammering down her cock into a girl named Ayame who works at the ramen stand, as Ayama whom Double H breasts bouncing wildly as her pussy is leaking out blood as she's or slightly, was a virgin as she screams out "Kushina, please stop this! Y-your too big for my pussy! Y-your b-breaking me!"

"I am enjoying fucking you Ayame, and I can't wait to see Naruko fuck her lovely ramen maker but seeing that you are a virgin, I think I will train you before you have sex with Naruko," said Kushina.

Ayame's eyes widen and shakes her head saying "No please no" as she feels pairs of hands on her breasts as Kushina thrust her cock into Ayame's pussy even more, while behind them, Mikoto and Tsunade are in a sixty-nine as their moaning like crazy while Tsume has a clone of Kushina as the clone is fucking Tsume's ass like there's no tomorrow.

While Kushina is thinking about of how Hinata and Shizune are pregnant from what Mito had told her, 'I can't believe it we are already getting them pregnant, I know for one, Shizune for sure has Naruko's baby but what about Hinata? She has sex with both of us for the most out of everyone else' as she is hammering down her cock deeper into Ayame's.

'I wonder who will be pregnant. Next, I wonder what Naruko has planned for Mito' say Kushina in her thoughts as she changed position with Ayame as both of them are in cowgirl position.

Ayame wants this to stop now, but it feels so good as she is slowly losing it badly.

Back with Naruko

Naruko is licking Samui's pussy like crazy as Samui is sitting on Naruko's face while Mito is giving Naruko a titfuck and Mito's breasts are whole other level of soft, Samui is moaning as Naruko is truly good at all of this as Mito loves the taste of Naruko's cock as Naruko is thinking 'It seems I found a new favorite to join and this is a side of Mito I have never seen, and I will fuck her into showing her Slutty side more' as she keeps licking Samui's pussy more.

Mito is taking Naruko's tip into her mouth when it comes out from between her breasts as she loves the taste of Naruko's cock.

3 hours later

Backyard

Naruko and Kushina are at the backyard of their house as their have their new loves as Naruko has Mito riding Naruko's cock like crazy while Ayame is moaning loud as she is sucking Kushina's cock as Naruko is talking with Kushina.

Naruko is grabbing Mito's K-cup breasts, making her moan more "I still can't believe this mom. Mito had a very hidden slutty side, and she is now ours to fuck, but I think I found another favorite" as Kushina says "well she was meant to be your first and I completely forget about it" as she moans more as she feels Ayame's breasts on Kushina's cock but not entirely.

Naruko smirks as she sees Samui come back with a glass of water for Kushina and Naruko "That is true, but Samui was my first and Samui tell mom what you told me."

Samui does and tells Kushina that Karui was her lover and that she might not want to see her for a while as she moved away, and Samui still has feelings for her.

Kushina thinks on it and says that Samui needs to think on it, and during that time, Samui is not allowed to have sex with either of them until she figures it, but Samui cuts in, as she says that she loves Karui as a close friend, Kushina widens her eyes, and Samui says "We were friends with benefits and I want her here with us"

Kushina says, "oh, then never mind of what I said before."

Naruko gives her mother a look saying "Next time don't jump to conclusions mom" as Mito bouncing on naruko's cock more while Kushina says 'my bad' as Ayama is deep throating Kushina's cock.

Then they talk about something else, "I wonder which of us got Hinata pregnant?" Naruko asked as she curious about that, "That is a good question." said Ksuhina then they both feel like they're going to cum.

Naruko grabs onto Mito's hips and goes wild on her while Kushina asks, "where do you want my cum you former virgin horny girl?"

Ayame keeps sucking while looking at Kushina with eyes saying 'in my mouth' with hearts as Kushina smirks upon that, Kushina has her speed up and Naruko along with Kushina cum together as their filled up Mito and Ayame.

Lemon over

Three days later

Kitchen

Naruko had made lunch as she about to eat it but then she sees her mother walks in and she's not alone, Kushina is stepping in with Fuu, Naruko thinks 'she's both sexy yet cute' as Kushina come up to Naruko and says "Naruko, meet Fuu and she will be staying with us"

"Nice to meet you Fuu as you heard my name is Naruko," says Naruko with a smile, and Fuu nods as she ways "thank you for having me, I hope I won't be much trouble for you."

"Not at all." Said Naruko while she is thinking 'Not at all as you will be fucked' as Fuu says "that's good and I hope we become good friends."

Naruko nods as both Uzumaki thoughts are 'oh we will be more than friends' Naruko then heads up to her room saying "I will be right back I am going to get something," as both Kushina and Fuu are alone.

As Fuu asks, "so Kushina or do, I call you to miss Uzumaki?"

"Kushina is fine." said Kushina, but she is thinking 'Soon it will be Kushina-sama', "okay, Kushina, are you seeing anyone?" Fuu asked as Kushina is a bit surprised by this as she is thinking 'what are you up to?' as she says, "may I ask why?"

Fuu blushes as she grabs onto Kushina's beasts and says "because I'm into Milf!" and kisses Kushina on the spot, Kushina's eyes widen then Naruko sneaks back down and comes up behind Fuu with something behind her back and gives Fuu a swat on the ass saying "Sneaky little minx starting without me oh someone needs a good spanking"

Before Naruko could do it again, Kushina stops her and says, "no wait, Naruko, I have a better idea" Naruko looks at her mother and says, "What is it?"

Kushina smirks "oh I want her to do what she wants with me," Naruko says "Fine you need me I will be in the pool" but then, "oh no, your watching this Naruko," says Kushina as Fuu removing her clothes. Naruko's eye twitches.

Lemon starts

Fuu walks over to Kushian and undo only the top part of Kushina's clothes and sucks onto Kushina's breasts as she thinking 'She really does like Milfs and I can't wait to double team her, that is Naruko gets the hint' as Naruko is watching this as she doesn't realize that Kushina is hinting a clue that this is a plan.

As Fuu is licking and sucking Kushina's breasts more while Fuu is thinking 'I love this milf so much' as she stops and begins to undo Kushina's pants, and she is smacked in the face by a cock as she says while feeling it "a-a cock, y-you h-have o-one?" as she was surprised by the size of it, and Kushina smirks and says "I am not the only one but for now, why not give my cock a lick?" Fuu looks unsure then she does, once she licks it, the taste of Kushina's cock is something she comes to love as she starts licking it like crazy, Naruko finally notice a hit that her mother giving her then strips and comes up behind Fuu and says "well it seems we have another to help with the rebuilding of the clan." Fuu is shocked seeing Naruko also has a cock, as well as the Uzumaki, place it on Fuu's head.

With Fuu blushing badly as she says "w-what are you going to do with me?" as the Uzumaki mother and daughter look at each other than smirk "oh we going to fuck your brains out" as they said together.

Fuu gulps and says "B-Be gentle" as she nervous as she never thought this would come to play.

2 hours later

Fuu's screams could be heard in the whole house as she being fuck by Kushina and Naruko as their thrust their cocks into Fuu's pussy while being carried by her legs as their being held by Kushina as Fuu screams out "Please more Uzumaki-sama, please fuck me more" as Naruko moans out "fuck, I never thought her pussy could handle both of us, mom,!" Fuu moans and Kushina says "She is a bijuu holder Naruko" as Naruko says "Like you mom?" as Kushina says "yes but we will about that later" as both of them fuck Fuu's pussy, even more, Fuu's juice is flowing out of her like crazy as she screaming more and more.

Then, three of them take this into the bedroom, as Fuu is tossed onto the bed as she'd land on her front, as Kushina says to Naruko, "fuck her pussy Naruko while mommy will fuck your pussy~" Naruko nods.

Uzumaki girl come up to Fuu and thrusts into Fuu's pussy, having both of them scream together, then the Futa milf comes up behind her daughter and slowly thrust her cock into Naruko's pussy which Naruko is still virgin there, Kushina moans as she feels how tight her daughter's pussy is as she says "your so tight honey, but I won't get you pregnant though" as she placed a seal of protection for Naruko's womb, "You better not" says Naruko.

It didn't take long as Naruko being thrust her cock into Fuu's pussy, and the same goes for Kushina with Naruko's as all three of them scream loud as they are sweating tons, Naruko moans and Fuu does as well, as Fuu's pussy dripping down her juice as she biting onto the bed sheet as she thinking 'Oh god Naruko-sama is so fucking good at this s-screw w-waterfall I-I belong to the Uzumaki clan' as Naruko screaming loud as she feels her mother's cock inside of her pussy as she thinking while fucking Fuu's pussy more, 'oh kami this is too much for me! M-my mind is going blank.'

Kushina is thinking 'Naruko's pussy is too tight!'

"A-After m-me m-mom i-it i-is your pussy next," says Naruko as she is losing it, Kushina says "That is fine Naruko, cause here I cum!" Kushina cums starting a chain reaction as Naruko also cums into Fuu as well.

A few minutes later

Kushina is on top of Naruko with the Uzumaki milf's back against naruko's chest and Fuu is on top of Kushina in the same way, Kushina's pussy is being fucked and so is Fuu's ass, and all three of them are screaming with Fuu going crazy with lust, and Kushina is losing her mind as well as Naruko as all three of them screamed wildly as the two futas thrust their cocks faster, Naruko is squeezing her mother's hips as Kushina is squeezing Fuu's breasts.

A few hours later

Naruko and Kushina are in front of Fuu as they are thrusting their cocks into Fuu's pussy with Fuu scream out "Yes please fuck this Pussy of mine! Please fuck it more! Breed with me" as she feels the cocks of the mother and daughter in her as Naruko and Kushina say in unison "That is the plan for the future you are ours now, and we hope you enjoy your new life" as their cocks into Fuu's pussy in a different movement.

Fuu screams like a woman in heat as Kushina and Naruko are breaking her for any fool who wants to get with her as Fuu is screaming out of how big their cocks are and will never want any other man, not even her Sensei.

Both Naruko and Kushina stops and wonders what she means by that but forgets about it as it's for another day. They resume thrusting into Fuu like mad and are enjoying their new woman.

until they cum into Fuu's pussy, making her scream more with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

This went on for the rest of the day and night until four days and nights later.

Fuu looks like she is 40 months pregnant and she is out cold, but both Naruko and Kushina are still horny and right now their, Hitomi is moaning like a Hyuga whore as Naruko is fucking her pussy and Kushina is fucking Mito like mad as all four of them are in Doggystyle position, "Yes more Naruko-sama please more!" shouts Hitomi while Mito shouts out "your a beast Kushina!" as she feels Kushina's cock thrust into her pussy wildly, "These two are really enjoying being fucked aren't they mom" says Naruko as Kushina answers "don't you know it sweetheart!" as both Uzumaki futas keep it.

Both Naruko and Kushina keep having sex for another week.

Lemon over

—

***Dealt is laying on the ground of the forest as he is eating a cookie* **

**P: you ok?**

**D:just waiting for the gates randomly open on us. **

***Blaze sweet drops and says***

**P: Uh they are fixed man**

**D:...*point at the gateway that's above blaze* I don't think so.**

**P: Shit this is bad closer man**

***half of dealt is gone while eating the remaining of the cookie* **

**D:do the sign off blaze. **

**P: Please review, Favorite and follow and we will see you all later *Is sucked into the gateway***

***and the other half of dealt is gond as well***

—


End file.
